Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince
by computerman275
Summary: Story adopted from Arsao Tome. AU after POA. Harry finds out he has another relative that wants him. Her name...Emma Frost. This is also crossed with PJATO. Discontinued! Re-Write in progress.
1. Chapter 1 reunited with aunt Emma

A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince. You might be wondering, "Why the hell is computerman275 ripping off Arsao Tome's story?", well actually, I've been given permission to adopt this story, making this the first one that I've owned through permission. I'm only slightly editing the chapters he gave me before I start to write on other ones. For now, I only have chapters 1-4, so expect a bit of time to occur before I do anymore. Anyway, enjoy this story and credit Arsao Tome for the original concept.

No. 4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey Eng.

It was the end of the third year and Harry Potter was sitting in his prison cell of a bedroom when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. "BOY! GO SEE WHO IT IS!" Said Vernon, Harry's uncle. He sighed and went down to answer it; behind the door was a woman. But she was no ordinary woman, she was 5 feet 10, had long ash blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white vest, cape, tights, boots and a choker. She looked at the boy with a smirk but deep down she had love for him in her eyes.

"Uh, hello?" He said.

"You look so much like your father." She said.

"Uh, can I help you ma'am?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am Emma Frost and I need to talk to the Dursleys."

"Please come in," so he led her in and they walked in the main room. Vernon had walked in.

"Who was at the door boy?" He said and saw Emma then he paled. "You."

"Hello, Vernon."

"What are you doing here?"

"To take my nephew off your hands."

"You can't have him!"

"And why not?" They looked at Vernon, the fat pig was sweating. He was going to be grasping at straws.

"Because the old man said for you not to go anywhere."

"Oh really? What's the real reason Uncle Vernon?" Said Harry, "Tell me." Vernon was sweating hard and it wasn't the heat. "You said you 'didn't want me', but now that Ms. Frost wants me you aren't so willing to give me up. So, what's up with that?"

"If it were up to me, the bitch would take you!"

"Then why won't you let her? What I think is you know she would treat me right and you won't be shown up."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Prove It! Let her take me!" He glared at the fat man, who was going to blink first?

"Fine," he said dejectedly.

"Vernon, why?" Said Petunia.

"We don't want the boy here and he doesn't want to be here." He looked at Emma and scowled, "Take the freak, I don't care anymore!"

"Harry, go on and pack your things and we'll leave in a little bit." She said Harry did and she glared at Vernon. "If you touch him again, I will make Your Life A Living Hell! DON'T PUSH ME!" Vernon was cowed, then Harry walked downstairs and Emma smiled at her nephew. "Ready to go?" He nodded and they started to leave when Petunia had stopped them.

"WAIT! Please don't take him away from us."

"Why? You always wanted me to be a slave, never telling me the truth about my parents and knew I was a wizard. At least Aunt Emma wants me." Emma had slowly wrapped her arms around him, "look on the bright side. You won't have to worry about the freak anymore." With that, they had left and got into a limo.

They had headed for a hotel where she had a penthouse room and they had dinner. They had talked about what had happened in his three years at his school. Then she took a good look at him, "We are going shopping tomorrow, alright?" She said.

"Yes ma'am," he said. So they tucked in for the night, they shared a bed and Emma snuggled with Harry in her arms, one of the first times in her life, she felt at peace holding someone else. Someone she loves and is responsible for is in her arms lovingly.

"Harry, I love you so much that I want you to become my son." She said to the sleeping boy. She had just the thing. She reached for her purse and pulled out a hypodermic needle with her blood in it, which she kept as a preparing object and jabbed it in to his neck, injecting the contents of it in to him. "My son, I can't wait to see what would happen to you." She said and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up not knowing that his entire being changed. His hair had streaks of blond in it, his eyes were now a jade green and his body was a little more buffed. He had taken his shower and brushed his teeth, and then he took a real good look at himself. "Wow." He said. He was so nervous when Emma had waked up to her 'son' staring in the mirror. "A little narcissistic are we?" He looked over to her. "Good morning, Harry." She said.

"What happened to me? I looked like I filled out." He asked.

Emma sighed 'This was going to happen' she thought to herself. "Harry, sometime after Dumbledore told your mother the prophecy of you becoming the Boy-Who-Lived, she asked me to be one of the many people to look after you. I decided to make you my son via blood so you would be under my protection. I never did this because of different reasons, and I never hated your mother."

Harry looked a little puzzled, although he could understand where she was coming from. "So, you made me your own prince so you could protect me?"

"Yes, that's correct." Harry understood what she meant now.

"Okay, I understand." Harry said with a grin.

"Let's go eat some breakfast and go shopping." So they ate and went to the shopping district. He started to try on something and was looking good; girls were looking at him and blushing. He tried on suits, cargo pants, T-shirts, shirts and shoes. In that day, he got 20 pairs of clothing. They were walking out of a store when he doubled over in pain and he rushed to the restroom. "HARRY!" She said as she chased him.

Meanwhile Harry was in the restroom and went in to a stall to hide. He was changing, his skin was crystallizing, and he was becoming a living diamond. "What's happening to me?" He said frightened.

Emma had followed him to the restroom and was about to go in when she was stopped by a security guard. "Ma'am you can't go in there." He said. She looked at him and took control of his mind, "You will let me into the restroom." She ordered, "I will let you into the restroom." he replied and backed away. She then went inside.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, Auntie."

"No you aren't, don't tell me you're alright when you aren't. If you don't open this door I'm going to break it down." She said, Harry sighed and resigned to his fate.

"Okay Auntie, you asked for it." He whimpered, he unlocked the last door and slowly opened it to his surprise, Emma was crystallized like him.

"I think you and I need to talk." So after they changed back, they had lunch and talked about her powers and what she did. "I really wanted you as my son because I promised your mother."

"I understand, I guess, will you help me?"

"Of course, I am not going to leave you to your own devices." Harry hugged her and she hugged him back, stroking his hair.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

(Flashback)

Before they left, Emma and Harry went to Gringotts. As they entered, they went to the goblin on duty. Harry bowed to him, "Good afternoon sir." He said, "I need to speak with Mr. Griphook please."

"Right away," the goblin said. They didn't have to wait long when a goblin walked up to them. He was dressed in a suit with red hair in a Mohawk and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Ah, hello Master Potter." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Griphook." Harry said, "Uh this is my Aunt, Emma Frost. We need to know if my parents had left a will."

"Yes, they did. If you would follow me." So they went to the Potter family vault and he handed Harry the will.

Last Will and Testament on this day, September 12, 1981. We, James Potter and Lilly Evans-Potter, being of sound, mind and body bequeath our last will and testament.

First of all, under NO circumstances, will our son Harry be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley! They hate our kind and will do anything in their power to hurt him. These are the people we want Harry to go to be raised by if we are gone:

Emma Grace Frost (my sister)

Sirius Black III (my first cousin and best friend)

Andromeda Black-Tonks (first cousin)

Remus John Lupin (Best Friend)

To Sirius Black, we leave you membership in to the Potter clan and everything that goes with it. Potter main manor and your favorite Quidich Team, the 'London Golden Ladies'. Congratulations, you are Sirius Black-Potter.

To Remus John Lupin, we leave you the house on the French Rivera and 25 Million Galleons and my thanks for protecting me my 7th year. Kisses.

To Andromeda Black-Tonks, we leave 25 Million Galleons and our prayers for Nymphadora, believe us we understand.

To my darling sister Emma Frost, 50 Million Galleons (over 50 Million Pounds) please take care of Harry. Keep your promise.

To Peter Pettingrew, we leave you nothing but our contempt. You are nothing but a rat and will always be a rat!

To Severus Snape, our pure hatred for what you have attempted to do to me and for betraying us and our school like you did!

To Albus Dumbledore, our pity, we knew those seals wouldn't work and if you have did anything to hurt our son well, I hope you come up with a spell that will keep you immortal because we will be waiting for you!

Lastly to our son Harry, we are sorry that we are not there to hold you during your nightmares or when you fall, you are our heir and we love you, we leave you our entire fortune 500 Billion Galleons and the entire estate that's worth 50 Billion. Live your life my son.

Also, I am not your biological father; I am however your birth father your mother knows who he is.

That's right; I am not going to tell who they are but I shall give you three clues to the identity of them: Thunder, Ocean and Underrealm.

Well, that is it remember Harry, we love you.

Signed,

James Potter and Lilly Evans-Potter

Harry cried and Emma had taken him in to her arms and soothed him. "Sh, it's okay." She whispered and kissed him on the temple. Griphook had got their attention as he came up to them with a ring box.

"Here is the Lord Potter ring," he said. It was platinum and had a diamond 'P' on top of it. Harry slipped it on and all of the sudden something popped in his head. He had passed out over the pain, about an hour later he started to wake up slowly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Said Emma, as she started to stroke his hair.

"I feel like the world is off my shoulders." He said, "I feel so light." He stayed down with his head on his aunt's lap.

Meanwhile in 'Camp Half-Blood', the campers were enjoying themselves with their godly parent. Everyone was having a good time just talking when Hephaestus and his son, 'Beck' had came in carrying a big screen HDTV and set it down. "This device will tell help us find any other demigods out there that hasn't been found yet." He said and sure enough as soon as he plugged it up, it turned on and flashed blue. Harry James Potter son of Lilly Evans-Potter it showed a picture of him before Emma had mutated his DNA.

As a favor to her father, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had helped Lilly Evans-Potter indirectly by giving her husband, James, who was shooting 'blanks' at the time a drink with their DNA in it and made him able to sire a child but not biologically.

Of course this got a reaction, a young man with short black hair and sea blue eyes wearing a T-shirt, jeans, sneaker and a trident pendant given to him by his father was shocked. "I have a half-brother?" He said.

A young woman, with blue streaked black hair, electric blue eyes , black painted fingernail with blue lightening bolts, in a T-shirt, shorts, socks, boots and a lightening bolt pendant given to her by her father. "It's not just you Percy." She said.

Then a young man with black hair, dark eyes, dressed in all black eating French fries nodded. "He ours too." He said they looked at their respective fathers as if they wanted to know what was going on.

"Alright, we'll explain." Said Zeus, "Just give us a chance to." So they explained everything to them and they were amazed.

"So now what?" Said Percy.

"We'll let the Fates handle this one. We'll end camp early this year." Zeus said, "I have a feeling he'll be coming to us not to long from now." So everyone went back to their homes kept their eyes peeled for a young man with black hair, green eyes wearing glasses.

After Harry and Emma left Gringotts with a bank card each he had started to think about what was going on with his life.

Harry slowly sat up and looked at his hand to see the ring on his finger. "What happened?" He said.

"We don't know Lord Potter; we think it has something to do with your heritage." Said Griphook, "If you would, I'd like a test with you."

"Whatever might help." said Harry. So Griphook had brought out a parchment which was sealed.

"Just drop some of your blood on to the parchment and it will tell you your heritage." So Harry at first got nervous about this.

"It's okay, Harry. Here, just hold still." Emma gently gripped her 'son's' right wrist, before she pulled a cutting utensil from her pocket and slipped it across his hand. Harry clenched his hand as it dripped onto the parchment and it opened. 'God, I hate heritage belongings.' he thought to himself as the bleeding quickly ended.

Harry James Potter-Frost

Mother: Lilly Evans-Potter

Father: James Potter

Mother's powers

High Royal Elf

Veela

Fathers' powers

(James)

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

(Father 2)

Thunder

Lightening

Sky

(Father 3)

Water

Sea

Alantean

(Father 4)

Earth

Armies of the dead

Soul

Immortal

They were surprised at what they had read. "How am I this powerful?" He said.

"No one knows Lord Potter." Said Griphook.

"Call me Harry, is there something else I should know?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is taking money out of the Potter account and the Black account."

"Could you put a freeze on the Potter account and I'll try to contact Sirius about what he is doing?"

"Very well sir." Griphook also handed them both bank cards. "These cards are like a muggle ATM card and will work as such."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," said Harry. "For everything," with that they left.

(End flashback)

The two were now sitting at an airport, although it was away from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, since Emma was disliking Dumbledore's influence on Harry to stay with his relatives despite her sister and brother-in-laws request not to, as well with that he tricked them and indirectly caused their deaths.

There was an announcement for their flight. "Come on Harry that's our flight." Said Emma.

"Alright, Aunt Emma." He headed to her and they walked to the gate and got on the plane to head to America and one of the most amazing adventures he will ever have.

A/N: TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 New York

A/N: Alright the third of first seven chapter Mr. Tome himself created. And also the time when the three kids learn of Harry's identity. If any of you are aware of the Stepford Cuckoos, you'll see them for yourself, except their hair isn't dyed yet because it's at night.

The plane landed in Boston, Harry and Emma got off and they headed to Frost manor. The Manor itself was very white, mostly to keep the title of White Queen, and it had a lot of floors with tons of storage containers, a kitchen that was 5 feet by 5 feet, and multiple rooms, although most of them were intended to be for guests. The walls were colored like Sapphire, and the floor was a diamond made material for the walkways. Once they reached at least the second floor, she showed him to a room, "You can have this room." Said Emma, "Oh by the way if you see some girls here, they are your 'sisters'. I'll introduce you to them, Girls!" 3 cute blonde girls had came up to them and they were all dressed the same, T-shirts, jeans and clogs. "Hello girls, this is Harry; he'll be staying with us for the summer. Harry, this is Phoebe, Mindee, and Celeste, my 'daughters'. Be careful, they tend to become annoyed when you get their names wrong."

"Okay I'll bite, who's who?" He asked.

"I'm Phoebe," said the one in the red T-shirt.

"I'm Mindee," said the one in the blue T-shirt.

"And I'm Celeste." Said the one in the green T-shirt.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

He went to his room and settled in. The bedroom was like an apartment building, but not too small. There was a closet that was closed with glass doors, and a full sized bed with a nightstand painted white and the walls were made of a cross between marble and stone. There were finally 2 full-sized windows. Besides the bed and nightstand, there wasn't much furniture besides the dresser. There was a second door present within the bedroom, so he walked towards it and opened it up. The door revealed to be a bathroom with marble walls, a toilet, sink and of course, a clean shower. Harry thought about this, but as time would go on, he knew this room would soon be his own little playground. He chose to think about it later before he set any belongings he had with him down, and then he went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Harry you didn't have to cook." Said Emma, "We could've gone out."

"I don't mind, I want to do it."

"Alright," she said and he cooked. They enjoyed his dinner, which was pork roll and talked somewhat about school, later Harry was doing some homework, he had gotten a chair from the massive basement of the manor, which you could obviously tell was packed with belongings and had half of the classes done. Then he wrote letters to Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Tracey, the Creevy brothers, Luna and Neville telling them that he was alright, in America and not, under any circumstances, tell Dumbledore, Ron or Molly where he is.

"Hedwig!" He called out from his window, just then a beautiful snow white owl had showed up and landed on his shoulder. "How are you girl?" She nuzzled his cheek and he stroked her, "I need a favor. Could you please send these to the others and stay with Neville okay?" She nodded, or gave off an owl version of a nod and he tied the letters to her leg. "Just rest and then when you feel up to it, come back." She left and headed to the U.K. then Harry was getting ready to turn in when Mindee knocked on his door. "Come in," she walked in and went into his closet. She pulled out a suitcase, packed it and pulled out an outfit for him to wear. "What's going on?"

"We are going to New York to visit some friends and want you to come with us." She said.

"Okay," he said. He got up and packed up his homework, then got dressed.

"Mother has a loft apartment in Manhattan, we can stay there." After he was packed, they headed to New York and he got settled in to the loft apartment.

The next morning, Dumbledore went to Privet Dr, only to find out Harry was gone. "He wasn't supposed to leave the house! Where is he?" He said.

"He went with his aunt, Emma Frost." Said Vernon.

"Frost? As in the Frost clan that helped the rebels win the 'Revolutionary War'? This could be a problem."

Meanwhile Harry was about to start his day, he looked around and saw he was in a huge loft. It was like the floor of a warehouse. "Wow," he said. Everything he could ever want was in the loft, a huge closet for his clothes, a desk for his studies, a huge kitchen and a pool table in the middle of the loft. There was furniture everywhere as well. He had found a note from Emma on the fridge.

 _'Welcome to New York Harry, enjoy yourself and if you need help with your studies here are a couple of numbers of friends that will help you.'_

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

After reading the note, he went to get cleaned up, brushed his teeth and went to fix himself something to eat but changed his mind and grabbed his keys then left the loft, not knowing his fate.

Harry was walking to a restaurant minding his own business when all of the sudden, he was attacked. "What the…?" He said unforgivables were flying at him. 'Death eaters?' Harry was moving and fast 'maybe I should let them hit me. Ruin Dumb-as-a-door's plans!' He ran up a wall and in to Central Park.

Meanwhile Percy, Thalia and Nico were just enjoying the day, "So have you found him yet?" Asked Percy.

"No, but I know he's in New York." Said Thalia, "I don't know where he is though." That was when a young man with short black with blond streaks and green eyes behind glasses race past them. He was in a T-shirt, a jumpsuit and sneakers.

"MOVE!" He screamed, they looked over and saw a couple of men chasing him down. They were firing magic at him.

"That was him," said Thalia. "That was Harry!"

"Come on, he needs our help!" Said Percy, they followed them.

Harry came up on a high wall and was cornered, "it's over Potter!" Said the first death eater. "Should we kill him?"

"No, let's get him to the Dark Lord so he can do it." Said his partner just then 3 teenagers had showed up.

"Leave him alone!" Demanded a teen with short black hair, green eyes like Harry's, dressed in a T-shirt, shorts, deck shoes and a trident pendant. They looked at over and saw two more teens, the first one was female with pinned back black hair with blue streaks, electric blue eyes, in a black shirt, jacket and gloves with blue thunder bolts on them, black shorts, stockings, boots and a thunder bolt pendant .

The last one was male had black hair and dark eyes; he was dressed in all black, shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. He also wore a skull pendant. "Bugger off prat! Or we'll kill you too!"

"You tried Percy. GET 'EM!" said the girl.

"Yep," said the other guy. He had summoned an undead warrior to grab Harry and dragged him under ground and out of the way where he was safe. Then the first guy had drenched the death eaters with water and the girl had hit them with a lightning ball. Frying them and killing them instantly, then they looked at Harry.

"Hello, brother." He said and Harry was in shock.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Father Greeting and talk

Original A/N: Before we begin, some of you are probably wondering 'why is he bringing Luna early? She was in the 5th book wasn't she?' Yes she was, but I will reveal a secret to you right now. My knowledge of 'Harry Potter' is 3 movies, I have never read the books only fan- fiction and Good fan-fiction (capitulation is not wrong) so please forgive me for some inconsistencies. Thanks for hearing me out and enjoy chapter 4 of 'Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince'.

New A/N: 4 of 7, almost done. Anyway, enjoy a slight recreation.

It was after the battle with the Death Eaters that Harry was looking at the three teens that saved his neck. One of them sort of look like him, "Who are you guys?" He said.

"Well, we are your siblings." Said the first guy, "I'm Percy Jackson, your half-brother."

"I'm Thalia Grace, half-sister." Said the girl.

"And I'm Nico d'Angelo, another half-brother. I also have a sister as well." Said the last guy.

"Nice to meet you, wait you're children of the gods?"

"That's right," said Percy. "They want to meet you," just then Harry's stomach made its displeasure felt at those be damned Death Eaters interrupting its breakfast.

"Could we do that after breakfast though?" He blushed.

"I'm pretty sure they might have something for us." Said Thalia, so they headed for the Empire State Building not knowing they were being watched.

"Heli-carrier, I got him and you were right Frost did change him."

/Continue surveillance and report anything unusual. I'll try to get the 'Doctor' and 'Ms. Scarlet' so they could help him. /

"Roger, signing off."

Meanwhile Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Tracey, the Creevy brothers, Luna and Neville were meeting at the Grangers home in Herimone's room. "So you guys got a letter too?" She said they nodded. "I read up on the Frost family, they helped the rebels in the 'Revolutionary War'." The others just shook their heads and chuckled.

"Leave it to 'Mione to study everything on Harry." Said Daphne, Hermione blushed.

"Is it wrong to check up on friends?"

"Relax Mione, Daphne didn't mean anything by it." Said Neville.

"I hope he's alright though." Said Ginny.

"I'm sure he is Ginny." Said Luna, "I'm sure he is." This time softly as if reassuring herself.

Back in New York, Harry, Percy, Thalia and Nico were on their way to see the 'Big 3'. They were let in the board room and at the table were the other gods and their children. The Big 3 looked over to their children and saw the one child they wanted to see. A man stood up, he had white hair in a long ponytail and a white goatee, and he was dressed in a black and gold suit and gold, close-toed sandals. He walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"It is so good to see you, my son." He said, and then he let him go. Next was a man with long black hair, dark eyes, and a black goatee, dressed in a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, boots and gloves. He tattoos all over his arms and the name 'SARA' on his neck, he was huge and larger than life. He grabbed Harry and hugged him as well, then lastly a man walked over to him, he had long black hair and a goatee, he had sea green eyes and was dressed in a shirt, pants and boots while holding a trident.

He placed the trident to the side to hug Harry. "Oh boy," Harry said. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?"

"That's right," said the King of Gods.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Please sit," said Hades. "Tell us about yourself." So Harry did, which he found himself as a calm, and caring, yet stubborn man. After his story, Hades placed his hand on his shoulder and they agreed to train him in using his godly magic. "I pretty sure you are hungry, so why don't we have some brunch?" Harry nodded, they left the building to go to a restaurant where they sat and talked about everything. After brunch, Harry gave them his address and phone number so they could reach him if they wanted.

He went to his loft and went to finish his homework, after he was done Hedwig was at his window and flew in. She landed on his shoulder and he set her on her perch. He pulled off the letters off of her leg and gave her a treat. He sat back and started to read the letters. It was basically the same; they miss him and were happy that he was safe, wondering when he was going to come back to England and stories of the twins and what they were up to.

Just then there was a buzz, "yeah?" He said in the intercom.

/Mr. Potter, I'd like to talk to you. I'm a friend of Emma Frost. /

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

/Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. / Harry unlocked the door and he was allowed entrance. Once he got there, Harry saw a black man with no hair, a brown eye, black goatee, with an eye patch over his other eye. Dressed in a black bodysuit, boots, gloves and a trench coat.

"Mr. Fury?" The man nodded and he allowed him inside of the loft. "What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you." He said Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We know you are a wizard and we are willing to train you. Teach you the basics, of what you need." Harry sighed.

"How are you going to do that?" Just then he pressed on an ear plug on his head set.

"Wanda you can come in now." Just then there was a flash of crimson energy then someone had appeared out of nowhere. The first was a beautiful woman she had long curly auburn hair, blue eyes and dressed like what he remembered as a gypsy. "Wanda Maximoff, meet Harry Potter."

"The 'Boy-who-lived'," she said in a heavy Romanian accent. "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh nice to meet you too ma'am." He said, "Forgive for asking and not to be causing trouble but why is she here? I mean how can she help me?"

"I can teach you 'wand less magic' and make it more powerful."

"Alright, I really need the help thank you very much."

"Anyway, Harry, we've been thinking about putting you with the Avengers or in Charles University whenever you want to do so, as you have the potential to be more than master the basics of being an x-men." Harry blinked.

"What makes you think I'm an X-Men?"

"You have the powers of the White Queen, meaning if you went to Charles University, you'll be able to be taught how your powers work, but not to use them for any type of crime activity." Fury stated.

Harry knew Fury wasn't lying, especially with the whole incident at the mall for a moment. "You mean this?" He then transformed into his diamond form. In his crystallized form, he was slightly taller, like 6'2, and was white. His messy black hair was now a massive shade of white, while his eyes became that of evil red. His cargo clothing also showed whiteness as well. "Yes, that." Fury corrected. Harry then turned back as the showing was done.

"Okay, being at Charles University could help." He finished.

"Good Boy. Well, it looks like you everything in control here." Said Nick, "So I'll take my leave."

"Wait, how did you know about me?" Harry asked.

"Another magic welder, Dr. Steven Strange." With that he left Harry in Wanda's capable hands.

"Well, I guess we should tell a little bit about ourselves huh?" He said.

A/N: So alas, Fury met Potter so he could talk, and I'll admit, he does have some manipulating skills.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting

A/N: 5 of 7. Almost ready. From now on guys, I won't be touching anymore of Arsao's original chapters unless if they possess grammar or spelling errors. This is his original craft, and I think the best way to do that is to just not add anything besides fixes. Once I start my 8th chapter, there will be a different writing process and more detail will be held.

It was morning at the Granger's House and Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Ginny had got up early and headed for the Black Family Manor because Ginny had knew where it was. Wanting to talk to Sirius, once they got there, they had met up with Colin, Dennis, Neville, Luna and the others. "You were thinking the same thing we were," said Colin.

"If you were planning on telling Sirius and Remus about what's going on with Harry then yeah." Said Hermione. "Okay, let's go." So they walked in to the house, Sirius had come to the front room, he was in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well, good morning guys." He said, "Please come in." So they did, "Moony and I were just having some breakfast care to join us?"

"Sure," said Neville. "I don't know about you but I didn't have breakfast before we got here." So they sat down and had breakfast with Sirius and Moony. Then they talk about what Harry was up to.

"Okay, last we even heard about Harry was that he was taken from the Dursley's," said Remus. "So what happened?"

"Harry told us he had an aunt on his mother's side named Emma Frost," said Hermione. "From the same Frost family that had helped the Rebels in the 'Revolutionary War'. She is also highly important in America but we don't know as what however."

"I see," said Sirius. "I just wonder if he's alright though. I mean without the blood seals, he's not protected and death eaters could attack him at any moment." They nodded just then a snowy white owl had flown through the kitchen as if mentioning her master's name would summon her.

"That's Hedwig!" Said Ginny, "there must be a letter from Harry." Hermione had held her arm out and the owl landed on it. She took the letter from her and she climbed on to the girl's shoulder.

"Guys, I have some news you all might want to hear. If Dumbell-dore's there don't read it out loud and find a place to read this." Hermione read and Sirius laughed at the burn to the Hogwart's headmaster. "The news is I had 4 fathers. 3 biological and 1 birth and you are not going to believe who my biological fathers are, Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, Hades, the Greek god of the underworld and Zeus, the king of the Greek gods. Yep, I am a Demi-god but then again I wasn't human to begin with anyway. Hermione, everything will be explained soon just give it time. I put a spell on this letter so you'd have to read it all the way through to find out what I'm talking about.

Okay, that brings us to the here and now. My fathers want to meet you so; a private jet will be coming to Heathrow the evening you get this letter. Please come, just Hermione, Colin, Daphne, Tracey, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Susan, Hanna, Sirius and Remus.

Harry.

"Okay, looks like he wants us to meet his family." Said Hermione, "So are we going?"

"I'm in," said Neville.

"I'll go," said Colin.

"Me too, somebody's gotta keep an eye on you." Said Ginny.

"I'll go too," said Luna.

"Sure, I'll go." Said Daphne as Tracey nodded.

"I'll go and I'm sure Hannah will as well." Said Susan.

"We'll go, just to get out of this house." Said Sirius.

"Okay," said Hermione, "let's go get packed." So they do and went back to Black Manor.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was still searching for Harry and was coming up with nothing. 'I need to talk to Ms. Frost to relinquish her rights to Harry.' He thought, alas poor old man.

That evening, found the gang at Heathrow airport and on a plane about to take off for JFK airport in New York everyone was getting excited over the trip and can't wait to be with their friend again. The plane took off and they were on their way.

Meanwhile in New York, Harry had finished a set and was about to close up his new club, called 'Olympus' and was dead tired.

"Hey Harry," said Apollo. He was in a black suit, white shirt, boots and sunglasses. His hair was short, he walked over to Harry. "Great show tonight."

"Thanks," Apollo reached in and handed Harry a fat stack cash, it was $50,000.

"Here you go, that's a little something for you." He said.

"Thanks." Harry put the cash in his bag. Then they started to leave. Harry yawned and was about to walk home when Aphrodite and Silena had stopped him. "Harry? You need a ride?" Said the Greek goddess, Harry nodded and she motioned him to get in her brand new Cadillac Escalade. He opened the back door and pulled out a beach towel.

"What are you doing?" Asked Selina.

"I'm drenched in sweat, you want your mom's car smelling?"

'He's got a point and he's also so considerate.' Thought Aphrodite, so he got in and belted up, she drove him home and he kissed them both on the cheek and he walked in the building. Once inside he went to bed and got some sleep after calling Emma and letting her know that he was alright and was in safe.

Harry was tired, took his shower, slipped on a pair of pajama pants and an 'A' shirt and went to bed, after taking some sleeping pills.

Meanwhile a private jet landed at JFK airport and took a taxi to where Harry's loft was. After they got there, Colin pulled out Hedwig's cage with her in it and his bags. Everyone else got out with their bags and things. Sirius had paid for the ride and they went to the door and Hermione pressed on the intercom button.

Meanwhile Harry was snoozing peacefully when he heard a buzz, he reach over to his alarm clock and noticed it was off. Then he rolled over to sleep when he heard, /Harry! /

"Zat's strange," he said in his sleep. "I could have heard Mione."

/Harry! /

"That is Mione." He got up and went over to the intercom and answered it, "yeah?"

/Let us in. /

"Okay," so he pressed the button that opens the door and they went in, then he went back to bed.

Hermione and the others had walked in the building, "I'll call for the lift." Said Neville so he pressed the button for the elevator and they waited. A freight elevator had come down and they got in, then he pressed the button that took them up to the top floor and Harry's loft. Ginny opened the gates and they walked in.

"Well," said Sirius. "This is impressive," they started to look around. Luna had found their fearless leader asleep in his bed and with a bottle of water and sleeping pills next to him on a nightstand next to him.

"Harry?" She said shaking him awake. He woke up to the sight of an ash-blond girl with blue eyes staring at him.

"Luna?" He said.

"Hello Harry," she said. There others heard her and they went over to them.

"Hey pup." Said Sirius.

"When you guys get in?" Harry yawned.

"Couple of hours ago." Said Hermione, Harry got up and was in a tank top and pajama pants. He went to a closet to pull out a couple of beds, got some comforters and futons, and pulled out the bed in the couch.

"Okay, Remus and Sirius got to two beds. Someone can use the futons over there. There's the sofa bed and someone can bunk with me. But I have to warn you, I do snore or at least I've been told." So everyone took a place, Colin and Ginny took the futon, Neville, Hannah and Luna went to the sofa-bed, Daphne, Tracey and Susan were using the futons and Hermione bunked with Harry.

They all went to sleep, the next morning Harry woke up feeling someone holding him, Hermione was holding his waist, Susan had her arms around his chest and Ginny holding his arm. He looked around and noticed that he was in bed and the others were there. He gently removed himself from their grasp and started making breakfast while drinking a cup of coffee.

Sirius and Remus were the first two up and went to the bathroom one at a time. "Ah, I can't remember the last time I had such a good shower." Said Sirius, he was in a T-shirt, boxers and sweatpants. Then he walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down in one of the chairs.

Harry handed him a cup of coffee, "when did you guys come in?" He asked.

"Early this morning." Said Sirius, "what was with the sleeping pills?"

"Been using them for dreamless sleep, because of Tommy." He said Sirius had felt for his god son. Remus had come out in a T-shirt and shorts.

"If you need to talk we're are here." Said Remus.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to burden you with my bad dreams."

"Harry, I am your god father. Burden me!" Said Sirius that was when the others started to get up.

"So, when are we going to meet your fathers Harry?" Said Colin.

"If I can get a hold on them, today." Said Harry, "if they aren't busy and that's alright with you guys."

"Just like Harry," said Ginny. "Doesn't want to bother anyone just because it my inconvenience them." The others laughed, "Harry we got together because we love you. So to begin with you aren't bothering us. We want to meet your fathers."

"Yeah," said Luna. "I heard that anyone with a high affinity to lightening is surrounded by light-mites. I never saw one before."

"But…" Harry started.

"Harry, this is important to you." Said Hermione, "I want to meet them." Harry just sighed and agreed, and then Luna squealed.

"What Luna?" Said Susan.

"JEWEL SPARKS!"

"Huh?" They said.

"You are surrounded by Jewel Sparks. But they only are attracted to gemstones." Harry started to understand now.

"I guess you figured me out."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Said Neville.

"Promise me what you are about to see doesn't leave here."

"Okay," they said. With that he started to transform in to a diamond form wearing his bed clothes and they were shocked.

"Harry?" Said Hermione.

"Yep," he said. "Can I be your best friend?" He smiled and the others chuckled or outright laughed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Calling Emma

A/N: 6 of 7, 1 more to go. Alright, so this is getting closer to my new idea.

The others were staring at Diamond Harry, "Wha…?" Started Hermione.

"What happened to you mate?" Said Neville.

"Well, you know my aunt? Emma Frost?" Everyone nodded, "Well she's a mutant and one of her powers is she becomes living diamond. I somehow got her powers."

"Oh look," said Luna. "More Jewel Sparks," Harry was sparkling. "They're beautiful."

"Okay, let me deform back." So Harry does.

"So Emma Frost turned you in to a living diamond?" Said Sirius.

"Yep, it was shocking at first I was terrified, but she helped me through it."

"What else can you do?" Said Remus.

"Well, my occlumency and legilimency are very strong. Not even Snape can get in here. Hell, after some more training, Tommy won't be able to bother me." He fixed their plates, "well, I'm going to get cleaned up." So he does as the others started to eat.

"This is great," said Ginny. Everyone was enjoying breakfast and Harry walked out in a T-shirt, cargo pants and slippers. Then he sat down at the bar and started to eat.

"We'll go see them after breakfast." Said Harry.

"Okay," so they continued to eat. While they were, Harry was on his cell talking to Zeus.

"They would like to meet you 3."

"/I guess we can meet them." He said, "Bring them by. /"

"Alright I will."

"/We'll be expecting you./"

"/Okay, I love you./" Harry was embarrassed saying it but the sentiment was there.

"/I know son, me too./" So they hung up and Harry continued to eat. After breakfast, the others got dressed and Harry slipped on his boots. Collin was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey was in a blouse, skirt and flats, Ginny and Susan was in a shirt, jeans and flats, Neville was in a shirt, pants and sneakers, Luna was in a shirt, skirt and heels, Sirius and Remus were in suits, shirts and shoes.

"Okay guys," he said as he grabbed his keys. "Let's go," they headed for the Empire State Building.

Once there a beautiful woman walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Hello Hera."

"Hello Harry," his step mother said.

"Is he in, he's expecting us."

"Yes he is in fact, I just got through talking to him."

"Thank Hera," he said. They walked in.

"Harry welcome and you, must be his friends. I am Zeus, the King of the Gods." He said.

"This is Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Collin Creevy, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," they said. Then Sirius and Remus showed up.

"And they are my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." They said, so they sat down and talked.

"Would you like some lunch?" Said Zeus.

"Sure," so they went to lunch not knowing what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, as they were eating lunch, Dumbledore was trying to contact Emma and got her. But it was via the telephone, /this is Emma Frost. /

"Ms. Frost, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of…"

/Hogwarts? Yes, I know of you how can I help you? /

"I was wondering if you would relinquish your…"

/HELL NO! You want me to surrender the guardianship of MY nephew and just hand him over to you? No, I don't think I'll do that. /

"But Ms. Frost…"

/Lilly Evans was adopted in to the Evans clan. I loved her, she was my sister. I was the first one in the will to take care of Harry. I even made him my own son. /

"But Ms. Frost, Lilly and James…"

/Didn't leave a will? If that's the case then how do I know all of this? / Dumbledore was now sweating; this was going to be hard.

"If that's the case, I doubt that she would leave her son with you."

/She'd trust me with him more than someone who's not even in the Guardianship portion of the will now would she? /

"If you don't hand Mr. Potter over I'll have no choice but to have Wizengamot take him from you." Just then he heard her haughty laugher on the other end.

/We are protected by a World government agency and the Sorcerer Supreme. Let's see you Wizengamot handle that. Good day Headmaster Dumbledore. / With that she hung up on him that was when he found out there was nothing he could do.

Later that night, Harry had taken them all to his night club, Olympus so they could enjoy the night and meet up with more of his friends. Hermione, Daphne and Tracey had met Aphrodite and her daughter Selina, Collin and Ginny had met Nico, Luna and Susan met Thiala, Neville and Hanna met Percy and Sirius and Remus met Ares. Everyone was having a good time. "How did you get the club?" Said Hermione.

"My dad got it for me," Harry said. "He told me it was something for me to do." Then a young woman had walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?" She said she was in black leather slacks, a black shirt, a jacket and boots. She had shoulder length red, deeper than Ginny's, red eyes and pale skin. Harry looked over to her.

"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"It is I who can help you." She passed a slip of paper to him, "go to that place tomorrow night." With that she left, Harry looked at the address on it and slipped in his pocket.

"Something big's going on."

"What's up?" Said Hermione.

"Dunno but I'm going to find out." He called Nico over to him.

"What's up Harry?" He said.

"I think I have a problem I might need to talk to dad."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"Thanks lil' bro."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Harry's Birthday

A/N: 7 of 7, now it's done. Anyway, this idea I spoke of with Arsao Tome was that if Harry got deaged because the death eaters would want to be in a weak state in order for Voldemort to have an easier target to take care of. So yeah, be prepared for the next chapter once that rolls out.

Chapter 7

It was a very special day for Harry, it was his birthday. He woke up, slipped out of Hermione's embrace and started to fix breakfast for the others. He was thinking about something else instead of his birthday, he was thinking about the address he was given. 'That was a vampire. But this address is a vampire club.' He started to plate food as Ginny got up.

"Good morning Harry, Happy Birthday." She said.

"Morning Gin," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! Just thinking about a message I received last night." He handed her the address.

"Okay, what is this place?"

"That's what worries me, it's a vampire club."

"Vampire club?" He handed her the print out. The name of the place was 'Bloodlust'. "I'm going with you." Unknown to them Hermione was up and behind Ginny.

"Me too," she said.

"Huh?"

"Good morning you two." She smiled at Harry, "happy birthday stud."

Harry blushed, "thank you Mione."

"Anyway, I am not going to let you go to a vampire club by yourself." That was when Sirius was up and overheard what was said.

"Happy Birthday pup, now what's this about a vampire club?" So they explained everything, "well I think you need all the backup you need. So I think you should take the girls, Collin and Neville as well."

"Alright." Said Harry.

Meanwhile Nico had gone to Hades. "Dad?" He said as he was walking in to a garage and found his father working on a bike.

"What is it Nico?" He said.

"Harry needs some help." That got his attention.

"What is it?"

"He's going to be in a war in the near future and he might need a few 'aces'."

"Aces huh?" He chuckled, "I think I have just the thing. Also it's his birthday isn't it? Oh yeah, I got something for him."

Meanwhile Zeus and Thalia were planning a huge party for Harry. "Okay, food, balloons, cake, guests, presents and music. I think that's everything." She said.

"Good dear, this is going to be a party he won't soon forget." Said Zeus.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Emma had gone to a car dealership, bought Harry a car and had it sent to his building. It was a Cadillac CTS he went downstairs to see it. It was white on ivory with leather seats. "Nice, thanks Aunt Emma." He said on the phone to her.

/Well I wanted to get you something that shows who you are to me. /

"Huh?"

/Look inside, there is a box. / So he does and sees it.

"Okay, let me guess. Open it?"

/You know me so well. / So he does and inside was a necklace with a diamond and platinum chess piece pendant on it.

"What the? What is it?"

/It's a 'prince' chess piece. /

"Prince Chess piece?" He parroted, "I've never seen a piece like that before."

/It's like a small king. Anyway, you are my son, since I am called the 'White Queen' you are my prince. / After he talked with Emma, Harry decided to take his new car for a spin. He just got his license and wanted to see how smooth the car was.

Meanwhile a group of death eaters were attacking people in Central Park one of them was a woman with messy dark hair and evil beady eyes. She was in all black, shirt pants and boots; they were throwing 'unforgiveables' at the police. "We're being pinned down!" Said a cop, just then Scarlet Witch, a man in a blue bodysuit and a cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides, a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, red gloves and boots, had showed up. Wanda was throwing spells at the death eaters and the man was throwing a red, white and blue shield with a white star in the middle.

"Kill them!" Said the woman, as the shield smack two of her ranks upside the head. She was about to attack the shield's owner when she herself was hit with an energy blast from a flying man in red and gold armor.

Just then Harry had come up on the fight and got behind one of the death eaters. He slapped him and the last thing he heard were the words, 'Genibus Nitito Canus' the last thing he felt was a rock hard fist to the bridge of his nose breaking it and shattering his upper skull. After the 'White Prince' made the death eater bow to his knees and die, he went over to help.

Meanwhile Wanda had seen him rush over to them and kicked another death eater in the face. "Harry!" She said, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said while not knowing that a death eater was about to attack but it was caught up in webbing. They looked over and saw and man in a red and blue costume with black webbing and spider on his chest. He also had on a mask hiding his identity.

"You need to have eyes in the back of your head at times kid." He said, then Harry had seen another one about to take out the hero and he flipped kick over the hero and nailed the 'eater' upside the head.

"Look who's talking." Said Harry, the woman was the last person standing and she was surrounded by Harry and the heroes. "Any last word, before we turn you in to the aurors Bellatrix?"

"Harry Potter!" She said, "I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah, just dropped off the face of the map. Now, what do you want?"

"YOUR DEATH!" She attacked but Cap's shield covered him and the spell hit her knocking her for a loop and in to some trees.

"We'll call in the aurors, you get going." Said Cap, so Harry nodded and was about to leave when Wanda stopped him.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Maximoff."

"Please call me Wanda." He nodded, got in his car and headed back to his loft.

Later, Harry and the others were getting ready to go to 'Olympus' to celebrate his birthday. Harry was now in a white under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots and was about to throw on a black leather jacket and a pair of designer shades. "Everyone ready to go?" Hermione and Daphne had caught up with him, they were dressed in low-riding jeans, belly T-shirts and boots.

Hermione had her hair tied back in to a ponytail while Daphne had hers down. Ginny, Hanna and Tracey were in a shirt, mini-skirt, stockings and flats. Collin was in a shirt, cargo pants and boots, Neville was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots, vest and a red and gold skull cap. Luna and Susan were in a '60s style go-go dress and go-go boots. Sirius was in a shirt, suit and boots and Remus was in the same.

"Okay, let's go." Said Sirius, so they went down to 'Olympus'.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Deaging

Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince

Chapter 8: Operation Deaging.

A/N: Alas, the previous 7 chapters created by Arsao are done. Now, I can construct my new ones from scratch and pick up the story where it left off 6 years ago. Also, if anyone is wondering why I came up with this idea, it's because I thought it would be a cool take on the fact that Harry would be an actual Boy when he defeats Voldemort, hey he's called the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Boy-Whose-Almost-A-Manchild-Who-Lived. Make sure to review on how well the story is going and I'll thank you for it.

Credits (these will be kept from this point onward in the beginning of the chapters. It's a way of thanking.)

Arsao Tome: Original Concept and Story.

computerman275: Adoption and new chapters.

J.K. Rowling: Creation of the Harry Potter series.

Stan Lee: Creator of the entire Marvel Universe, including the X-Men.

Rick Riordan: Creator of the PJATO series.

Anyway, now that's out of the way, let's get started.

Olympus, 6:15pm, July 31st, 1994...

Flashback...

Harry, his godfather, and his friends were all dressed and ready for Olympus, as today, they were going to celebrate Harry's 14th birthday, and the first one they'd actually be with Harry instead of being in different destinations due to various reasons, but now, they were ready to relax.

"Okay, let's go." said Sirius, and so they transported their way to Olympus.

End flashback...

Unbeknownst to the 12 witches and wizards, one man was watching them as they took off towards Olympus. He had been in incognito throughout his time, stalking Harry and his actions from rooftops or otherwise through glass windows. The man himself was a death eater, although he discarded his robes and kept his wand in a locked safe in his apartment in order to make it look like he was a common oridinary Muggle.

The death eater himself was an American wizard named Daniel Patterson. He had auburn hair with blue eyes, caucasian skin, and was dressed like a district attorney, with a white striped red tie, a buttoned up white shirt, and black pants with business shoes on.

Earlier the same day, he was one of the several death eaters who had conducted a meeting with Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort himself.

Flashback...

In the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, there were multiple people sitting in the chairs in the massive dinner table, although no plates or anything were present besides the guest's hands. The people sitting there included Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus's brother Rabastan, Severus Snape, and Daniel. They were all waiting for Peter Pettigrew to arrive, and some people such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy were becoming impatient.

"When is that rodent fool coming? I've been sitting here for almost 30 minutes!" Draco complained, showing how much of an impatient brat he was.

"Patience, Draco! Pettigrew has to be careful not to reveal himself to public, or else he'll be caught." Lucius said, trying to quiet his son.

"Pettigrew has to be careful to not be caught or his little ass will be in jail." Bellatrix mimiced with a baby voice, being a vicious woman.

"Bellatrix, relax." Rodolphus demanded.

Just then, Pettigrew himself finally arrived, and walked towards the table. He then sat down at the end of it. He was dressed in all black, especially with his buttoned shirt.

"Good morning, Mr. Pettigrew." Daniel said with a friendly voice.

"Morning, Mr. Patterson." Pettigrew replied.

"Alright, Peter. What was so important that he had to skip breakfast so badly?" Rabastan interuppted, wanting to go back to his home and finish any paperwork.

Pettigrew sighed. "Well, anyway, I just found that Voldemort himself is not dead, he was found in a very weakened state in the Albanian Forest."

The news shocked the entire group of death eaters. How could Voldemort be around now?

"How is he still alive?"

"He originally possessed Quirrel before he fled his body after Dumbledore came to help Potter. For 2 years he spent waiting for someone to arrive, and because I faked my death and came to him, he needed a way to stay alive. So I agreed with him to use a old Dark Magic to return him to full strength, although it'll take some time."

While most of the death eaters look puzzled as to how he didn't have proof, Daniel and Lucius were very convinced that the Dark Lord could rise again.

"Is that it?" Daniel asked, thinking that this couldn't end here.

"Somewhat. I however have thought of something today." The room fled in silence, this time, everyone tried to listen.

Peter then began. "I have thought about this, and I need your ideas."

Bellatrix spoke first. "What is it?"

Peter grinned, showing some lame buck teeth. "Before we return the Lord to his original form, we should conduct a way on how to weaken Potter so once the Dark Lord himself is alive and well again, he would fufill the prophecy by killing him. And since Harry would be weakened, he'd have no chance against him."

It was just silent again for 3 minutes, although it felt like 3 hours. What did he have in mind?

In a slimy toad voice, Snape broke the silence. "So in terms of this...'weakening', what exactly do you have in mind?"

Peter looked annoyed, "I said I need your ideas, so it could be anything, as long as it can weaken Harry, and it can't be countered or reversed."

"We could obliviate Potter." Draco said.

"No! That can be treated by his friends and doctors, and most of his memory would be back in a jiffy, plus his psychical strength would be still be in tact. How about something potion related?" Pettigrew barked.

Daniel lifted from his seat. "I have an idea for a potion, Mr. Pettigrew. It's a deaging potion."

Pettigrew lifted an eyebrow. "Deaging potion?"

Daniel was nervous, but continued. "Y-yes, Pettigrew, it's a rare type of potion. It's rare because in the 1600s when it was discovered for the first time, the inventors sold the recipe towards the public to test out their new creation. Unfortunately, many people used the potion as ways to commit theft, pranks, and various other crimes or harassment. There's only a few books in the world nowadays that sold them, and they were all buried in caves. I however, managed to go into one of the caves and recover a book."

Pettigrew took the time to think about what he just heard, but then nodded. "Okay, I like the idea, but what will it cause Harry to go through?"

"Yes, like will it cause him to become less powerful, will this make sure he's more vulnerable?" Lucius asked.

"O-of course. The potion can cause normal effects like the drinker to go back into childhood, making him weaker, and not be able to use any magic or powers. We just need to place it into his drink, and he'll become a target easier to kill, as he'll have no magic, no way to protect himself, and the job of getting to him would be like capturing a rabbit."

Most of the members clapped, others sat quietly.

"Okay, lets give it a shot." Daniel would've jumped up in joy if the next thing didn't emerge from the small man's mouth. "Are there any drawbacks?"

Daniel turned around almost instantly and started sweating profusely, and looking nervous to the point he could've screamed bloody murder. "Um...no sir." Peter gave Daniel a stern look.

Daniel calmed down, but looked very depressed. "Y-y-y-yes. Three, 1 with size, 1 with ingredients, 1 with permenant condition.

1\. There are two sizes that can be considered towards the making of the potion. There's a full size and a half size. The full size would regress the drinker to the size of an infant, while the half size would divide their current age by half. Since it's Harry's 14th birthday, if he was given the potion, he'd regress to the age of 7.

2\. This ties in with the first drawback, and sadly...I only have the ingredients to make the half potion. If I had all of them, I could make a full potion. But sadly, I don't.

3\. The most important one. If it was the inventor's choice, the potion can be charmed or not, but it must be carefully done. If the potion is charmed successfully, the drinker will be permenantly regressed to the age they shrunk to. Fail, and so is the potion."

Peter nodded. "Do you have any contact with a wizard that can help us with our plan?"

"Yes, Magnus Toffeeney."

Severus looked up. "Funny, Magnus has successfully created many potions and had tamed multiple creatures to his task since his graduation since 1979. Perhaps he could give us assistance if we ask."

"Severus! Magnus has refused to partake in the Wizarding War, and if he believes that our request has anything to do with the wizards or Potter, he'll automatically refuse to help, and my trust with him will be dropped faster than a squirrel climbing the top of a castle." Daniel screeched. He just had Magnus be a friend of his since last year, he didn't want to become enemies with him now.

"Then what should we tell him?" Rabastian asked annoyed.

It took 30 minutes before they came to a conclusion. What would they tell him? They couldn't walk in and say that they wanted this done so they could help the Dark Lord. Magnus already has a bit of trust lacking with Daniel since he knows of the Death Eaters, so what could they tell him.

"How about we tell him that we wanted to test a rare type of potion for our exitement, and that it would be used on animals like bears and rats?" Draco volunteered, looking at Pettigrew with a shit eating grin.

"You know? That's actually a little suspicious, but not very bad." Daniel said, although he could tell they needed a bit more encouragement in order for Magnus to drop his guard.

"Alright." Peter began, "Severus, and I shall go to Magnus's home to ask him to conduct the potion, and if successful, he'll continue with the plan. Fail, and well, we're fucked." He then looked at Daniel, "Danny, if this plan goes well, I'll be expecting you to be outside Olympus tonight. If there, an owl will deliver you a letter, and the potion if the plan is successful. We may not be fully trustworthy with Magnus, but we're still gonna put this plan into action."

"Wait a minute, Pettigrew. The sorcerer supreme, multiple guests, Sirius, students of Hogwarts, and multiple other people are going to be attending the party. How are we gonna make sure Daniel gives Potter the potion, and successfully drink it without someone else drinking it, and not having a full report?" Rodolphus asked, thinking it was going to according to plan.

Peter smirked. "Well that's the part where Daniel will come in, Rodolphus. At least one of the guests will be arriving a little early to the party, so he's going to need to knock out or kill the guest and steal his clothing, and if necessary, have a Polyjuice Potion with him to disguise himself if the guest looks awfully different." he then turned to Daniel again, "Daniel, you'll be getting the letter, and the two potions at night. The first potion will be a knockout potion, which must be given to the Sorcerer Supreme so he doesn't find you carrying any dark magic or anything magic related for that matter. Once he's unconscious, place him in an area like the bathroom, or a closet in the far back. The second potion will be the deaging potion, which you must find a way to carefully place the contents into either Harry's mouth, or his drink if he has one."

"Yes sir." Daniel replied, "Oh, and by the way," Daniel pulled out his wand, and reached into his left pants pocket. What came out was a tiny backpack. Daniel then made the backpack slide onto the table, before he released a charm at it. The backpack grew into average sized. "You'll find the ingredients in there." Daniel opened it up, and to Peter's suprise, he was right.

"Okay, Mr. Patterson, see you tomorrow morning. Dismissed." And so the death eaters left the manor, except the Malfoy's.

End Flashback...

Daniel had spent the last hour trying to wait for Harry and his friends to be at Olympus, as he didn't want to wait for them at the party being set up because his patience would disappear quickly. Getting the guest's clothes weren't easy, as the guest put up a good fight, almost like he spent a year in the army. Thankfully, he managed to defeat the guest when he dodged a punch and snapped his arm. Then he pulled out a pair of barb wire, and strangled him. He was lucky as well that this occurred in the back alley of a radio station, as no one could hear him. He then stripped the body of its clothes, before he placed the original outfit he was wearing on it. Once the clothing swap was done, he shoved the body into a body bag, and then, he dumped the bag into a dumpster. He then spent the past few hours in disguise, making sure to not participate in the battle that was going on between Harry, some Avengers, and the Death Eaters.

Now he was standing outside Olympus, the area he needed to go in. But without any contact, little could be done. He was thankful though that the guest looked similar to him, otherwise the potion would needed to be taken.

While he was waiting, an owl flew by his left. He looked up, and saw a barn owl flying. It eventually stopped once it was above him. Then it dropped a small box in front of his very nice shoes.

"Alright, finally." He muttered, before he pulled out a pocket knife and crouched down to start cutting open the box. When he opened it up, there was a letter and two potions. 'Great! The potion was a success.' he thought to himself.

He picked up the folded letter, unfolded it, and started reading.

" _Operation Deaging_

 _Olympus, New York City, New York._

 _31 July 1994-2015 Hours._

 _Bravo, Daniel - quite the idea you had! Thanks to your trust with Magnus, the potion was successfully created, and by choice, was charmed. Now, there's some important news you must know. Like I mentioned at the meeting, the sorcerer supreme is present at the party as one of the guests, so you must be careful when you give him the potion. Thankfully, we've placed fake labels on the potion bottles, both of which are butterbeer. Since there are multiple guests at the party and you've discarded your wand, if I'm correct, everyone except the supreme will find you to be a completely normal being._

 _I'm pleased to hear you've disguised yourself, as that will make sure your cover is not shown to other people. You must enter with the inivitation, or else you'll be forced to leave. Fighting will blow your cover immediately. Once inside, snoop around and look for the supreme, and then, Harry. The multitudes of demigods and X-Men will make this risky, but they're there only for the sake of being a guest, and the White Queen won't read a guest's mind unless if she finds you very odd._

 _Once both potions have been taken with confirmination, you must create a distraction to sneak out of the building, as the examiners will interview the people present, and will ask you to empty your pockets. Find the supreme and Harry, make sure they drink both of their respective potions, create a diversion so you won't be detected, and leave as soon as you can!_

 _Good Luck, and enjoy the party!_

 _Oh, and by the way, the potions are color coded. The knockout potion is red, while the deaging is blue."_

Daniel then checked his pockets, and to his luck, the invitation was present in his jacket. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the top of the long, and tiring stairs, and reached the top. 'God, what is up with the gods and their fetish with stairs?'

He then handed the guard waiting outside the building with the invitation. "Edward King? Well, have a nice time." the man greeted, and Daniel stepped inside.

The place itself was filled with guests, students from Hogwarts, especially Daphne, Hermonie, and Ron Weasley, and loud music. Even the Big 3 were dancing to the music while they sat on their throne in a U shape, as well with Emma and her three 'daughters' getting in with the jam. Some of the students were also dancing, while others talked to Harry, standing besides a table of refreshments. And that was there, all at the top.

Because of his resemblance, Daniel blended in with the crowd, almost like he wasn't actually there. He had to be careful, though, no suspicions were allowed in business.

While in the ball room, he encountered both of his targets. The sorcerer was dressed in standard wizard clothing, although it was more like if it was party attire. Despite the fact that he could sense magic, the supreme didn't expect a lot of suspicious behavior occurring at a birthday party, especially with the Boy-Who-Lived since he's mostly been kept secret in terms of any party he had. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have his guard up in terms of protection.

Daniel approached the sorcerer. "Excuse me, but aren't you the surpreme?"

The sorcerer smiled a grandfather look. "Why, yes I am."

"Can I speak to you for a private moment?"

"Why so?"

"I have a little magic trick I want to show you."

"Why can't you do it in public?" This was making him suspiscious already.

"Because I want to impress you first before everyone else."

The sorcerer gave Daniel a stern look. "Okay." he said slowly. "What is your name, sir?"

"Edward King." Daniel said, being careful not to say his real name.

"Okay, Edward. Usually, I'm not asked this, but because you look like a nice young fellow, I will. I may find things a little off, but I always like watching Muggle magic no matter if it's real or not." Daniel inside clapped, he had successfully fooled the sorcerer into doing what he wanted.

Sadly, while the sorcerer was protective, he didn't have high intelligence, which is what made him go through such weird manipulation.

Daniel then lead the man outside the building, telling the guard they'd be back in a few moments to create a small trick.

"Okay, Ed, what's this trick?"

Daniel looked a little annoyed, but continued to pull out the red potion bottle. "The trick is...you will awaken in a separate place at a separate time. Drink this potion, and you'll be set."

"Ah, so it's like teleportation for that matter."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, but just with a very small amount of magic." He popped the bottle open, and gave it to the sorcerer.

Upon taking the potion, the sorcerer smelled something very odd, the potion was smelling very good. Daniel was nervous for a few seconds until he said, "Must be my nose."

With the first sip, the sorcerer proceeded to chug the potion down. The taste was addicting, and so with one swig, he consumed the entire thing. Daniel watched in exitement as this happened. 'Yes, this is exactly what I need.'

Once done, the sorcerer looked confused, but a few moments later, he felt drowsy, and then, he collapsed. The bottle shattered as a result.

"Okay," Daniel whispered, "That's one, 1 more to go. I better hurry though, the potion will only last an hour before he regains conscious." He picked up the unconscious sorcerer and placed him behind two trashcans, taking a breath of relief. Once the old man was tucked away, he scraped up the bottle remains and also tossed them into the trash. 'Okay, my job is almost done.'

Daniel then walked back inside the building, with everyone inside acting as if nothing had happened. He took a breath of relief, his cover still wasn't blown.

However, this would quickly result in him being trapped for the first time, but this time, he was armed with a lie.

Sirius noticed something very odd and approached Daniel. "Edward, do you know where the Sorcerer Supreme is? He's supposed to be here making sure not only to have a nice time, but also to protect Harry in case of an attack."

"He'll be back Mr. Black. He told me that he just recieved a letter that a meeting was supposed to occur tonight, and so he told me he was going to be gone for a little bit to take care of the mess up." If it weren't for Daniel's wit and innocent look, Sirius wouldn't falled for it.

"Okay, but he better be back, or else he'll need better studies." Sirius walked away, once again, Daniel kept his work a secret.

Daniel then scrolled to his right to see Harry being alone at the refreshements table. The girls who were with him were either dancing to the music with other boys, or else just in another area of Olympus. He better not fuck up this, or else he'll be the total scum of earth.

Daniel, looking all around him, turned on Harry. "You're Mr. Potter, right?"

Harry didn't look what Daniel was last told. He had the black hair, and lightning scar, but not the blond streaks or even the jade green eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Edward King." Daniel said, showing his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook his hand.

"Greetings, Edward. Why here now?"

"Well, I'm here because of how much of a legend you are, so much that I felt like I owed you a nip of butterbeer." He then pulled out the deaging potion, ready to place it into Harry's party cup.

"Tell me a little about yourself before I accept your drink offer." Harry told him.

Daniel wasn't expecting a lot of talk, but he chose to follow along. "Well, I went to Hogwarts, and I graduated back in 1979. My favorite subject was Potions because they always came up with random results." he chuckled.

Harry smiled, although it was more of a smile for happiness, not something evil like. "Cool. I'm amazed myself of how I'm such the Boy-Who-Lived. It's like Voldemort knew where I was." Daniel nodded, this felt to easy for Voldemort to do.

"I'll take that butterbeer. I'm already thirsty for another." Harry said.

"You don't want to talk anymore?" Daniel was caught off guard by this.

"Nah, I've already had to make sure most of the girls here wouldn't go all insane all over me. Don't get me wrong, I love the girls, it's just that they became a little overwhelming. That's why the music is still playin' with them just dancing to it. One's probably already wanting to be with me by now, and also I got my skull shattered a little during a fight earlier, so that's why I've mostly kept here, because I've been trying to make sure I didn't get bombarded with questions, as well with that I didn't suffer a migraine." Harry loved to talk and he sure was having a great time, especially since he danced, and was just waiting for cake to come, but for now, he just wanted to a few moments to himself, although that was difficult since Olympus was the biggest place NOT to have that.

Daniel noticed that Harry wasn't fooling either, as there was a bandage placed on the middle of Harry's nose. "Well, alright." he said in a cool manner. He popped open the bottle and placed the contents into Harry's drink. The contents looked like ordinary butterbeer, which only shielded what it actually could do.

Once the bottle was empty, Daniel immediately retreated. Harry looked around, turning his head left, right, and his body in the same directions...nothing.

"Huh, he just disappeared." Harry was deeply confused as to where Edward went, but because he just wanted to relax, he ignored it, and drank his new butterbeer.

To Harry's surprise, the butterbeer actually had an addicting taste to it, making Harry's lips act as if he had touched the greatest thing in existence. Soon enough, the cup was empty again.

"Dang, that was good." he mentioned.

Thalia, having watched Daniel and Harry talk, decided to brighten up her brother.

"Hey, Harry, how's your head? You took a bit of a beating with just one punch." she chuckled.

"I'm doing alright now. I can still talk, but I mostly just want to relax, and not go crazy, even if it's my birthday. But seriously, Thalia, you and dad did a fantastic job preparing!" Harry immediately jumped up with some joy.

Thalia smiled. "Thanks Harry, it was pretty difficult to pull off, but dad is always happy to celebrate his new son's day. I'm glad you're not treating this place like it's god awful."

Harry grinned like a shit eating grin. "Sis, I know this place is fabulous, especially with how much you prepared for me." Who else wouldn't like an area where nobody knew where you did things like celebrate, plan, and all for privacy? It was like Harry's new place to be in after Aunt Emma took him off the Dursley's hands.

Out of nowhere, something inside Harry felt weird. These weird feelings traveled throughout his body. His hearing became more gurgled, his vision was blacking out, and he was just falling into a deep sleep.

Thalia blinked at Harry weirdly. "Harry?" she asked, watching her brother starting to act like he just became drunk.

"Harry?!" Thalia panicked, her voice sounding very low pitched in his ears. As she feared for her brother's life, the other guests, including Sirius, Emma, and the Big 3, looked at Harry afraid.

"I think I nead a glazz of waduh..." Harry's eyes then began to swirl back and forth, before he collapsed on his back. His party cup went flying as it fell on the floor with the ice sliding out with any remaining drips of his drink making the carpet a mess.

Zeus immediately sprang up from his seat. "Harry?!" He then began performing CPR on the unconscious boy, with little success.

Daniel, watching outside the door, performed a small victory. "Yes!" he muttered. Now, for the ultimate trick, he'd frame someone for the incident.

Daniel crept up beside the sleeping guard, who was sleeping due to lack of other work that had to be done, and quickly but carefully placed the bottle into the man's pocket. Then, with all of his might, he ran down the bottom of Olympus.

"Is there a doctor?! We need a doctor at once!" One of the guests screamed, as the Boy-Who-Lived layed on the floor, just sitting their with no response, but with a pulse.

"Thalia!" Zeus cried to his daughter, "Get Percy and Nico to move Harry towards the nearest hospital! We're getting the examiner to figure out what went wrong."

"Yes dad." said Thalia.

"Big 3." a guest yelled, peaking his head out the door, "The sorcerer supreme has been found behind the trash."

"Everyone, get the two to the hospital, we're postponing until we found out what happened." Posedion commanded, and the task was performed with Harry being placed on a medical bench.

A/N: So yeah, this starts the whole part of Harry being deaged since he got the potion and of course is knocked out.

I'm sorry if parts of this felt rushed and unneeded, it was that it felt somewhat hard to make this complex when my mind likes things straight to the point. I promise that things won't be messed up and instead I'll make it up with a chapter explaining the results along with another that's epic.

Review, favorite, and well, enjoy a more fleshed out chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 DNA change

Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince

Chapter 9: Changes

A/N: So yes, Harry will finally begin the changes, and to say, there's more than just him deaging. If you wonder what the ingredients were, you're gonna have to make them up and guess what they are, I'll choose the perfect one.

And if anyone is wondering what's happening to Harry besides deaging, it's that he's also changing through DNA. I know originally the Big 3 gave their DNA for the Potters to have a son, but I find that to be really ridiculous, especially since no demigod should have more than 1 god parent. Don't worry though, he'll still be powerful in a sense, but not fully the way to be expected.

Anyway, rest and relax, and let's get to work!

Credits:

 **Arsao Tome:** Original creator and Author.

 **computerman275:** Adoption and new chapters.

 **J.K. Rowling:** Creator of Harry Potter.

 **Stan Lee:** Creator of Marvel and X-Men.

 **Rick Riordan:** Creator of PJATO.

Presbyterian Hospital August 1st, 2:00am, 1994...

It had been 8 hours since The Sorcerer Supreme and Harry were placed into the hospital due to them being unconscious during the party. It wasn't expected for them to be drugged at a time like this.

It had been 5 hours with the Sorcerer gone, he had taken a few tests, and it turns out he had consumed a potion that was only intended for knockout purposes. "Dammit, I got fooled again!" he exclaimed, but he soon left after he was found with no other health problem.

Now, Emma Frost, Sirius Black, Zeus, Posedion, Hades, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hermonie, Daphne, Ron, and Tonks were now all sitting in the waiting room in fear and silence, waiting for the doctors to allow them to see Harry, but currently there was nothing happening.

"What if he's dead?" Nico asked.

Hades quickly smacked his son, "You want your brother to be a member of the undead already? And what if he's not? We wait and see."

"I can't believe it though. My own godson got drugged on what could be the best day of his life!" Sirius said with an enclosed mouth.

Almost like even more time passed, a nurse came out of the room. "Miss Frost? Zeus?" she said, checking her board.

Zeus, in confusion, stood up. "Yes?"

"We need to speak." Zeus looked at the others with a confused face, but proceeded to follow the nurse.

Emma followed as well, but she didn't say anything. She spent the last 8 hours crying, she almost felt like she failed to keep her sister's promise and Harry was now dead. 'Stay strong, Emma. Stay strong.' she thought to herself.

The nurse lead them towards a room outside the hospital room Harry was laying in. The doctor was waiting for them as they arrived. He then ushered them to sit down.

"Okay, doctor," Zeus began, "what seems to be the problem?"

The doctor spoke with a very nervous voice at the lightning god. "W-w-w-well, it s-seems t-that Harry w-was given s-some sort of rare potion t-that was s-slipped into his d-drink."

Emma got very annoyed. "Someone at the party drugged MY nephew and he got away with it?!"

Doctor Myers became nervous again. "W-well, y-yes Miss Frost. But I pretty much believe that he's now your biological son."

Emma's eyes widened as Zeus looked at her. What?

"Y-yes. Harry spent the previous 8 hours here because he was given a rare type of potion...a...deaging potion."

The White Queen and the God of Sky widened their eyes in shock. "A deaging potion?! Those haven't been made since the 1800s!" Emma freaked. Her baby had been given something that not even people nowadays would expect, a DEAGING potion.

"Yes, well that's what we found in his system. We believe that someone slipped the potion into his drink, and he consumed it without the knowledge of that it would make him go backwards into puberty."

Emma placed her hand onto her face, looking like she was going to just cry again.

"Doctor Myers! Your eyes look like there's more to tell about Harry." Zeus spoke, seeing something was odd.

Myers sighed again. "Well, Harry also went through a change of DNA, hence why I preferred he was called the White Prince."

Zeus and Emma looked at him in disbelief, the latter now moving her head up upon hearing his statement.

Myers reached into his jacket and pulled out a file, which looked like it was almost full with documents. He then passed the file to Emma first. "They're split in half, with the left side showing what's happening to Harry, and the right side showing what's happening to his DNA."

Emma opened the file and saw a picture of Harry lying unconscious on the bed with his picture being cut by half, with the half on the right showed his genes. There was also a timer in the bottom left-hand corner that said "0 hours...".

She moved the picture aside to show another picture of Harry again. This one said "1 hour..." This picture was different, as it showed in Harry's section that his hair was becoming more blonde, while his face twitched and shifted to become rounder. In the DNA section, a piece of Harry's DNA broke off, while more laid, waiting to take the spot.

Emma then noticed at her right that Zeus was peeking at the pictures. "What? I can't see what's going on with my son?" Emma just sighed, and she moved onto the next picture.

The third picture showed Harry to still going through changes, but this picture was the first to show Harry growing younger, as he now looked 11 and his facial hair was now gone, while his hair on his scalp was now only having very few streaks of black hair, and his lips become full. In the DNA section, more chunks of his DNA broke off, while other slices took their spots. The time said "2 hours..."

The fourth picture showed Harry now having a full head of blonde hair, no black hair was in sight, and his face was fully round. His nose was smaller, but not feminine. In the DNA section, more DNA slices fell apart and evaporated. And to make it more saddening, there was a note present in the bottom right-hand corner. "Posedion's DNA terminated" was what it read. In the bottom left-hand corner, it read "3 hours..."

The fifth picture was the new Harry becoming younger, as his muscles slowing began fading back into his specific body parts. He now appeared to be the age of 10. In the DNA section, grey looking DNA disappeared, and more recurring took that spot as well. The picture read "4 hours..."

The sixth picture showed a close up of Harry's face, with both of his eyelids open. The eyes showed the jade green being traced over with a ocean blue, only a quarter full. The DNA part showed the last piece of DNA breaking, before its spot was taken one last time. In the bottom right-hand corner, the picture read "Hades DNA terminated.", and the left-hand corner read "5 hours..."

The seventh now had Harry's eyes now fully being ocean blue, and his entire body was that of an eight year old. His eyelids were now closed in the second frame, as the changes there were done, but the age regression. The DNA section was now gone. "6 hours..." was what was left in the bottom left-hand corner.

The 8th and final picture showed the transformation of Harry now being complete, as he was once again a 7 year old boy, laying unconscious.

Emma dropped the file. "No...no, this can't be him!"

"It is Miss Frost. Harry's DNA changed while he also grew younger."

"How can that be? What if you made that picture up?!" Zeus yelled angrily.

The nurse then peeked her head through the door of the waiting room. "Doc, the patient's regaining consciousness."

Myers stood up. "Take Miss Frost and Zeus in. I only want family members to visit today, and the parents must enter first."

"Yes sir." The nurse replied, and she summoned the parents with a hand gesture. For some reason, her voice sounded like she was talking a baby like voice, almost as like she was mocking the doctor.

Emma and Zeus followed the nurse in a somewhat annoyed mood. De-aging was something that made sense, but DNA changing? That could only occur if you made Polyjuice Potion.

In the room 2016, the nurse pulled the curtain back, and Harry was there, as shown in the pictures, laying on the bed. "Go on and see him. I'll give you a few minutes." Emma got annoyed with the nurse, as she should have enough time as she wanted with her new son, he wasn't dying or poisoned, he was drugged. Emma looked directly at the nurse's eyes, and controlled her mind to work on other patients.

With the nurse gone, Zeus and Emma went back towards the now biologically 7-year old boy. Like all hospital patients, he was dressed in a hospital gown, while his glasses were off his eyes.

"Well, I guess he wasn't lying." Zeus breathed. Emma hugged him, she just couldn't get the thought that someone would hurt Harry.

The only thing of Harry that was left untouched was his lightning scar on his forehead, although it was a little smaller now that his entire being was small. It was quite amazing how Harry went from being just like his father(s) to being a boy version of his mother within less than a month.

"Well Emma, you got your wish." Zeus mentioned while looking at his much younger looking son.

Emma loosened her hug from Zeus and looked at him confused. "What?"

"You said that you wanted Harry to become your son, and now looking at him with your DNA, it seems you got your wish."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Emma didn't question how Zeus knew, she could tell that the gods tend to watch over their children, like anyone would. Then she remembered something. "Wait a minute..."

The White Queen reached into her pocket and pulled a piece of parchment paper. "This is the parchment paper that showed his heritage. I collected this from Griphook while at Gringotts."

"Emma, we're already confirmed this is Harry, especially since I can tell it's him, what do you expect to find?"

Emma responded, but didn't look at the father of her supposed son in the eye. "I must know the truth, Zeus." She pulled out a cutting utensil, the same one she used to slice Harry's hand open with at the bank with her left hand. Using her right hand, she used one half to gently grip the boy's hand, while she used the other half to hold onto the parchment paper. She then gently let the utensil slip across the boy's tiny hand, watching as the blood dripped onto the paper.

 **Harry James Frost**

 **Mother: Emma Grace Frost; The White Queen**

 **Father: Zeus; the god of Lightning**

 **Mother's Powers:**

 **Telepathy**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Organic Diamond Form**

 **Father's Powers:**

 **Thunder**

 **Lightning**

Emma and Zeus looked at the paper, stunned by what they saw. "How did I get a nephew that's so powerful, to a son that's stronger but less earth controlling than life?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but regardless, he's yours." Zeus replied.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Harry screamed, finally reawakening from his unconscious state. He looked to his left and saw his hand oozing blood.

"What the? What happened to me?!" he fearfully asked. Emma was beyond surprised at Harry's voice when he spoke. It wasn't that his voice was young, no that bound to happen, it was the accent, it sounded...American.

"You were de-aged thanks to a jerk slipping a de-aging potion into your drink, and son, you're gonna be scared." Zeus explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied. This time, he noticed his change of accent. "Huh. Very odd." It was odd he had another accent, but that wasn't important as everything else.

Harry lifted his hands and saw that they were much smaller, like those of a child. He also moved his legs, and not surprising, they were also small as well. Unlike his legs before, his now small legs are softened and straight.

"Oh my god!" he muttered, "How is this even possible?"

"Old potion." said Zeus.

Harry noticed the parchment in Emma's hand, and took it before reading. He almost fainted once he read. "So, my aunt is now my mom?"

Emma stuttered, "Well...Harry...yes." Harry sighed, he not only lost 2 fathers, but his original mom. He knew this was now going to be hard calling a woman his mother when she was once his aunt. It was just a blessing Emma was so caring and nice towards him.

Zeus sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to everyone? We can't tell them that Harry went through massive changes almost instantly, and large amounts of his DNA was demolished."

"You won't have to," said Myers, standing behind the two parents, "I'll do the talking.".

"Wait, how long have you been standing there?" the two asked.

"10 seconds." Myers then left the room to start his task.

"Mom, dad?" The first word Harry said startled yet pleased Emma. "What will happen to me now?"

"Well Harry..." Emma started, only to remember Harry's cut hand. "Whoops, forgot about that." Emma pulled out a bottle of alcohol and a towel from her purse before dabbed some alcohol onto the towel. "It's okay, this might sting a bit." She then pressed onto Harry's hand, wiping a small pool of blood.

"Ow!" Harry said, almost raising his voice.

"It's okay honey, hang on." She wiped his hand, before dabbing more alcohol.

"Thanks mother, that already feels better."

Zeus got confused. "Son, how come you've not been upset with that you lost your original biological mother, and accepting the whole thing with your aunt being your mom? I know she told you her motive, but why?"

Harry looked at his father, although it was difficult to do since he didn't have his glasses on and all he could see of Zeus was just his massive figure. "Because dad, even if Mom made me hers because of a selfish reason, I would want to get annoyed, but I couldn't because she did many things for me and asked for literally nothing. It's a better home than the Dursleys. And besides, I got de-aged, so having a massive change in DNA other than Polyjuice Potion wouldn't be very surprising. No offense." Harry just hoped he could get his father to know is that although he felt it odd that he know would have to call his original maternal aunt his mother, it wasn't going to be surprising since he had become 7 again.

While she cleaned her sons hand, Emma was grinning ear to ear while he spoke. It was mostly done in an agreement of her favor though, not evil.

"None taken." Zeus said. Harry smiled, his father understood him. "I just hope there's at least a way to reverse this."

"That's why we have the doctor Zeus." Emma replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, starting to feel ashamed of himself.

"No, son, it wasn't your fault. Whoever got you to drink the potion was good at fooling people. It's not your fault this happened to you." Zeus affirmed.

Harry's head then blinked. "Wait, where's everyone else?"

"They're listening right now to the doctor." Emma said. She was still thinking about what just happened in one day. 'F **irst Harry got de-aged, now he's biologically my son? How will I manage to be okay with Lily? Yes, I really wanted Harry as my own son, but I didn't say to directly remove her DNA out and act as if she was never involved in his life besides his birth.** '

"Perhaps you could apologize to her if you go to her grave? Or even say that it was your own intention that you wanted me to be yours, but you still chose to keep your promise." Harry spoke, making Emma jump for a moment.

"Wait a minute. I should've expected that." Emma said, feeling like she made a fool of herself in front of the father of her son and her new son as well.

"Expected what?" Harry asked.

"You have the power of telepathy, you know, the ability to read minds. Even your father can read minds." Emma poked her thumb at Zeus.

Underneath his massive beard, Zeus' cheeks became pink. "Well,yes, but I don't intend to do it in any type of creepy way."

It was then out of nowhere, the door to the room opened, and a figure clad in a ninja suit threw two darts at the White Queen and the God of Lightning. Both of them fell unconscious.

30 minutes later...

"Emma?! Come on, wake up!" Emma opened her eyes to see Scott Summers standing over her, the latter showing his hand for Emma to grab, which she did and got pulled up.

Emma looked to her side and saw the hospital bed gone. "What the? Where's Harry?"

"Harry's gone." Nick Fury said, poking his head from the door. "Someone clad in a black suit took him."

"What? Nick, how do you know that?" Fury entered the room, with a woman with caucasian skin, black hair and brown eyes entering the room. "This is Emily Burkins. She was the nurse assigned to take care of Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange had beaten her, locked her in a closet, and stole her uniform, while under the use of Polyjuice Potion."

Emma looked to her side and saw that Zeus was gone. "He left to go back to his area with the Big 3, Em. I wished he could help, but he can't be involved with humanity outside of New York directly."

"Wait? So not only is Harry outside of America, but the gods won't come to help?" Emma was confused, why would the Big 3 come and sit at a hospital, but not with a rescue mission.

"Yeah, the gods and goddesses have a very odd type of way of staying their grounds. And besides, Posedion and Hades are a little annoyed with Zeus because they believe that their younger brother got rid of their DNA just so Zeus could be the only god parent of Harry."

Emma facepalmed, sometimes men were just retarded. "Well, it seems I'm going alone." she muttered.

"No you're not, the X-Men are coming as well." Fury butted in.

"And us." said a voice. The voice lead to three teenagers standing outside. They were Percy, Thalia, and Nico. "Nico and I may no longer be Harry's brother, but he's still family." Percy said.

"And me!" Sirius said.

"Me too!" Lupin added.

And so, they all agreed to find Harry. But once they arrived at their location, what they found out was not what was to be expected...

A/N: And so that's the end of that. I want to let you all know that most of the PJATO characters won't be partaking in most of the story except Zeus and Thalia, as I want it to focus on Harry and his contribution to the X-Men with his mother.

Yeah, I know that feels like Harry just accepted things too quickly, but the thing is that even if he learned later on, he would still forgive Emma because she gave him so much and asked for so little, and well, having your aunt become your mom after you've been de-aged would be surprising, but that would just be icing on the cake.

Review, favorite, and check out my other story, The Demon-Who-Lived. Thanks so much for reading even if you didn't like this chapter, and I'll update later.


	10. Announcement

Announcement

A/N: Good Evening, Stormtroopers, computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a new but quick announcement of The Demon-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince, and Samus Aran and her Baby. This will cover some things that will come up as the stories goes on, and I wanted to give you a small teaser before I start to pop them up.

 **First off, updates for The Demon-Who-Lived will be posted every Thursday (or Friday if they're still on work or possibly more.), while the other stories such as Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince will be on Tuesdays, and finally Samus Aran and Her Baby will finally be posted on Wednesday. Yes, that story is finally coming back, but it will more than likely end once it reaches chapter 6. I'm sorry, but I'll try the best I can.**

 **Second off, to all the Demon-Who-Lived readers, although it was only a week, I only managed to get 3 answers for Jason (Harry) and the gang to go to Toadblatt's. Unlike randomplotbunny, who said that Dumbledore could try to make the Twi-Wizard Tournament into a Quad-Wizard Tournament with Toadblatt's being the fourth school to get his hands on Harry, I'm instead going to try making Toadblatt's a high ranking wizard school by Jason's travels along with his friends combined with their successful classes. Please let me know if you readers want characters from the novel like Ron and Hermione along with a reason why Dobby came for Jason to talk to him in the first place. I also promise tristan that Nigel Planter will be in fact fighting Jason, but this not occur immediately, and must be fully detailed why he's chosen to do so. Also, if you guys want the chapters to be longer (like 10k or 15K words per chapter), please request this in my PM or the reviews while also leaving a review for the chapter you just read. Chapters may take longer to pop out, especially with school being a big pain in the ass, but that is a step I am willing to make, especially with how little we know of Toadblatt's. Also, there will be a Q/A that will start once the next chapter of the story is put out, so please leave at least one question with one review, there are no exceptions except that this question must not be asked more than once, as you'd get the same answer the person who first asked would.**

 **Thirdly, for those who are reading Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince, I will start working on the next chapter on Tuesday once I come home from school, which will focus on Harry escaping the fortress the Death Eaters have imprisoned him in, along with deadly surprises that won't forbid you from saying, "He's Emma's son alright.". Also, if you guys want the chapters to be longer, I will try my hardest to do so, but I can't promise they'll be as long as The Demon-Who-Lived's chapters.**

 **Lastly, for Samus Aran and her Baby readers, the last chapter of the story will focus on mother and son finally finishing off Ridley, and how Samus Aran herself is still raising her son. I'm very sorry the story won't be as long or have as many chapters as the other two, but the truth is that I have lost interest in this story, so once I'm done, I don't think a sequel will be in the works.**

Thank you all for staying with me, favorite and follow to see more awesomeness on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince

Chapter 10: Escape from Death Eaters (part 1)

A/N: Alright, welcome back! This chapter will now focus on Harry as he tries to escape from the death eaters after being captured in the last chapter. His abilities won't just be telepathy, because otherwise that would suck.

Before I start setting up the chapter and other stuff, I just want to say sorry for a couple of things. For one thing, I had no idea the sorcerer supreme was actually Doctor Strange until I looked it up myself, so any Marvel fan can smack me for failing to realize who the character was.

Secondly, I also apologize for not posting earlier. I really focused more on The Demon-Who-Lived, rather than pop this chapter in as well.

Anyway, I just want to let you know the title of the chapter and first part of the note was pre-made, so you guys can smack again for having the balls to construct a new title of a chapter and the beginning of a A/N, but not the entire chapter altogether.

Let's get started.

 **Arsao Tome:** Original creator and Author.

 **computerman275:** Adoption and new chapters.

 **J.K. Rowling:** Creator of Harry Potter.

 **Stan Lee:** Creator of Marvel and X-Men.

 **Rick Riordan:** Creator of PJATO.

Unknown Fortress, August 1st, 4:45am, 1994...

Harry had spent the last two hours unconscious due to tear gas being tossed into the hospital room he was staying in. He was ambushed just as he was regaining his strength. And yet he was there, still in the area that the Death Eaters took him to in order for him to be executed before the dark lord's return.

Harry regained conscious when he found himself sitting in a cell, a small cell exact. It was steel walls with bars on the windows and a loft bed was put out for him to sleep in. 'Better make myself comfortable.' he thought. After all, this was basically the area where he considered the Dursley's anyway.

As he laid on the bed, a Death Eater knocked on his cell door. "Come on, Frost. You'll need your last supper before the Dark Lord takes care of you." the death eater then left a tray through the small window in the door. Harry then walked up and was about to take it when the death eater heard him say, "Bloody fucks."

The death eater ripped the door open almost tearing it off and pinned Harry to the end of the cell straight first. "Look here, you little goddamn brat! You ain't leavin' nobody! You fuckin' understand me?!" The Death Eater then launched a fist at Harry's face, hitting but not shattering his jaw. Harry began to feel like when Uncle Vernon used to beat him when he was chronologically a 7 year old, it was painful and unbearable.

The death eater delivered 3 more punches to his chest that were at full force and painful, before he finally dropped the child-appearing prisoner and slammed the cell door behind him. He muttered and sputtered as he walked down the hallway.

Harry looked up annoyed and angry. Despite the vast amount of pain he had suffered, he did not cry. The pain would soon go away, along with the cuts and bruises or whatever that horrible human being caused onto him. That didn't excuse though that his forehead was bleeding and some of the blood was just now traveling into his messy blonde hair, all the way down to his somewhat torn hospital gown. Although he didn't have his glasses, he didn't need to see what damage the asshole caused onto him.

Meanwhile...

"No! Baby, no." Emma opened her eyes as she let out a giant stroke of breathing. She was sitting on a quinjet along with Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm along with Percy, Thalia, and Nico sitting away from them, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in the back. Tony Stark and Nick Fury piloted the quinjet as they traveled to look for Harry.

Scott was the first to jump from his seat and try to comfort Emma. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma soothed her temples in order for the pain she had felt to move away. "Those sons of bitches have my baby in an abandoned fortress and one of them just...BEAT him. I could feel just from telepathy of how much pain that feels. Those fucking monsters, abusing a child all because of his fame."

"Wait, did you just say telepathy?" Storm caught the big word in Emma's response.

Emma nodded.

"Try using that to communicate with him. I know you were going to, but before you could say anything, you were given the painful look from Harry."

Fury then turned his seat around. "She's right, Emma. Try to ignore the pain of what happened to Harry, and focus on trying to help him get out of there. We're still trying to find the death eaters who took him, and if we don't find him in at least an hour, it's more than likely Voldemort will wreak havoc again."

"Speaking of that, who is Voldemort anyway?" Percy bugged in.

"His real name is Tom Riddle, he was a half-blood wizard who became obsessed with his heritage and went to become a dark wizard after he wanted to have immortality. He murdered Harry's birth parents, but because Lily placed a protection around him, he was able to cause the curse Voldemort sent at him to rebound. His current status is unknown, but it is more than likely his followers are trying to find ways to restore him to full strength."

"What does Harry have to do with the dark lord?" Scott chimed in.

"Harry is considered the Boy-Who-Lived because Voldemort was going to kill him only to be rebounded. He is highly suggested to be used in order to bring Voldemort to power. Once that's done, Voldemort will finally kill him because he'll have the blood of Harry, allowing him to pass through the love protection Lily placed on him. We need to get there before that happens."

Once again, Emma closed her eyes to concentrate. Using her power, she tried to communicate to her son.

Elsewhere...

Harry was grumbling and moaning as he just sat in his prison cell. He had no plan, he had no power, and he didn't even have his family with him. And any moment now, they were going to just escort him out before something painful or life taking would happen. He was beyond mad, first he got de-aged, now he's sitting in jail like a fucking prisoner. It was just causing his testosterone to unleash despite his small self.

 **'Harry',** said a voice. Harry then blinked, before he felt frightened. **'Harry, it's your mother. Can you hear me?'**

Oh, it was just his mother speaking through telepathically. **'Yes mother. I'm sitting in an abandoned fortress. I don't know what to do, I'm trapped and there's little time left.'**

 **'Honey, you can escape. I know you can. You have my powers, try to think of a way out.'**

 **'But how? The walls are made of steel, and the doors are so thick that trying to do something like control their minds would be impossible to perform.'**

 **'Harry, don't be afraid. I know you can escape, believe in yourself.'** Emma really felt ridiculous to tell her own child that they had to do something that would mostly be possible in fairy tales, but this was the only way he could do so.

Choosing to wait another time till he could start talking with his mom again, Harry decided to try a route he knew would work for either the wall or possibly the door.

'Will this work?' he didn't have many other choices, so it was either this or nothing.

Harry then began crystallizing before he was a full organic diamond. He then walked towards the door, before he placed his finger around the center and traced a circle, his diamond finger cutting through the door almost like glass. Harry lowered his eyelids to half closed as he completely forgot about this ability he had been given. (A/N: Sorry about that, I'll make up for it by having an epic duel between Harry and a death eater.)

Once he was done, he pushed the cut part of the door with just his finger, before the circle then started falling out of the doorway. Harry then caught it before it could fall down as he didn't want to alert the guards. He then placed the part of the cut door on the ground quietly.

Now with the big hole in the door, Harry climbed through, although a small thud occurred just before he was fully out. To his surprise, the guard himself didn't come back. He was all alone in the cell room, now he had to escape the cell block, before he could reach for the exit. He had to be careful, as the death eaters would toss him back in or worse...

He shook his head and picked up the steel circle to place it back into it's original position. But the tracing was still there, so even if Harry put it back, all they'd have to do was cast the light charm and see it themselves. 'Now how will I get out of this one?' he facepalmed.

While he kept his hand on his face, the traced out part of the door began to reshape. It just a few seconds, it reformed into an M1 Garand.

"Oh well." Harry dropped the noise, only for it to make a clanking noise. He looked down and saw the weapon. 'How did that get there?' not knowing it was his own doing that caused it. So he had more power than he had known.

He chose to ignore it and get back on the mission. He picked up the Garand and started traveling down the cell block. He had to be careful, as guards would be all over the place in almost no time at all. And to make it even worse, the ceilings had at least 1 chandelier, making stealth much harder since the pitch black areas of the hallways were now stuffed with light.

"Alright, Harry. You've made it this far, so know what? If any of these guards raise an alarm through detection or gunshot, I'll be out of luck. I can't let him see me."

A/N: Yeah, that's it for part 1. I was going to just have it as a full chapter, but I ran low on time and didn't want my chapter to end up having to be finished Wednesday. Either way, expect part 2 to come out next week.

I also apologize if half of the chapter feels pointless because Harry forgot his ability of organic diamond form. I think Harry didn't know what he could do in that form because as you read from the rest of the story, he really doesn't do much besides stand there for only a few seconds before he changes back.

Just leave a review, and I'll see you all around!


	12. Chapter 11 Fight

Harry Potter is The White Diamond Prince

Chapter 10: Escape from Death Eaters (part 2)

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers and welcome back to another chapter of Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince.

Let me get this out of the way guys...I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED. This was delayed for a very long time for various reasons.

1\. I skipped it for a Q/A for The Demon-Who-Lived, combined with I failed to start it up early on Monday.

2\. I had a parent teacher conference and also failed to start early on Monday.

3\. I decided to start updating early as I said before, and because I didn't do it last week for this story, it got delayed again.

So for now on, each chapter will be worked on early, before they will be published on their respective day. (Rebecca 'Red' Tucker, The Empress of South Park chapters will start on Sunday, before being completed on Monday. This story will be worked on Monday after the other story is finished, and will be published on Tuesday. Finally, The Demon-Who-Lived will be worked on Wednesdays, before they're fully done on Thursdays.)

I also want to let you all know that I'm going to be placing the PJATO universe into something minor and have little to do with the story. As much as they were involed with the first creation, this is mostly between X-Men and Harry Potter. So don't expect Harry's father to appear a lot, and don't expect his siblings and cousins by his father's side to also appear frequently.

But anyway, let's end the wait. Here we go.

 **Credits:**

 **Arsao Tome:** Original Creator and author.

 **computerman275:** Adopted author.

 **J.K. Rowling:** Creator of Harry Potter.

 **Stan Lee:** Creator of Marvel, and X-Men.

 **Rick Riordan:** Creator of PJATO.

Unknown Fortress, August 1st, 5:00 am, 1994...

Harry had slipped through most of the Death Eaters, thanks to his switch between hiding in his diamond form to blend in with the concrete wall, and also staying in the shadows or above, which always managed to never let the enemy know he was there.

It was now when he was just a few more rooms away from the exit. Once he got there, he would be able to escape on foot without having to deal with any sort of capture anytime soon. If christmas wasn't early, this would be luck.

Unfortunately, while he was almost at the exit, the guard came back. "He's loose!" he hollered, almost throughout the fortress.

Now, Harry was stuck in a corner, waiting for enemies to pop by so he can defeat them. He didn't have his wand with him, so he was going to have to take them by force.

"Wait, wait." he whispered to himself repeatedly, waiting for some Death Eaters to arrive.

Soon enough, two Death Eaters slowly patrolled a spot that was close to him, and turned around to walk a different direction. This would be close to the corner Harry would be.

Acting fast, Harry shifted into his diamond form, and with the best vision he could, twisted one of their necks, while he would cast a killing curse with another, thanks to him stealing the former's wand.

With both guards dead, he now had to hurry or else more would arrive. But there was a problem, there were no doors or closets for at least 2 feet, and footsteps only sounded at least half of that distance away.

'What do I do?' he thought to himself.

His eyesight suddenly became more drowsy as he could lose more of it, but it wasn't enough to make him blind. He put a hand on his face as the pain increased, while he clenched the other hand that was holding the wand. Then he heard two gunshots go off...

2 minutes later...

Harry reopened his eyes to see the floor was now meeting him. "Must've fallen over." he said, as he got up. However, the floor now looked all blurry and messy. Apparently, his vision had worsened to the point he had single vision, and could only see things up close.

"Damn, this hurts." he muttered. He then used his free hand to stand up.

Harry widened his eyes when he realized that something metal was now resting in his hand. He looked down to see a silenced pistol was resting in his hand. He then looked to his right with his terrible vision to see two more guards were also dead, apparently dying from a gunshot wound.

'How did I get that?' he wondered. Since the guards were looking all throughout the fortress, he decided to use this little time to figure out how his abilities worked.

He peeled the mask off a death eater that had his neck snapped, revealing it to be Daniel Patterson. He then looked at it and at first nothing happened. 'How does it work?' He began to think it was just junk.

A few moments later, after the thought popped into his mind, the mask vibrated before it reformed into a plastic wrap.

"Oh." he whispered.

He quickly stuffed the wrap into one of their pockets, before he walked down the hallway. Once past a large door, he saw another death eater below the balcony. This death eater looked highly feminine, noticeable for its slender figure.

"So that Frost boy thinks he'll escape in one piece? Well, let's see what happens when magic and powers aren't allowed to be used to escape." she pulled a lever, and suddenly, the walls glowed blue, and they continued to glow for another 5 seconds.

"Damn, this is gonna be hard to get out." he muttered, although it wasn't loud enough for Bellatrix to hear him. Harry got this random feeling that Bellatrix had the key out of the fortress, or the way out for that matter, it confused him.

'Alright, if I'm correct, let's try.' Harry closed his eyes, and had his middle fingers interlock with his thumbs, before he laid his hands down.

' **Haha, now Frost will have to get through me if he wants to get out, that silly brat will never get the key from me. We'll see The Dark Lord rise again easily.'**

Harry now believed Bellatrix was now stupid on the inside. Her thoughts literally told him what he now had to do. (Beat her ass), and all he had to do was turn off the magic ward so he could use powers to escape if necessary.

"Frost is here!" A death eater yelled. Apparently he was beneath the balcony, so Harry couldn't see him.

Bellatrix looked up and noticed the boy with a very angry glare. She now had to defeat him and recapture him.

Harry jumped down and transformed into his diamond form before he punched the charging death eater and with a powerful push, decapitated him.

Bellatrix looked at Harry as if he just pushed a mountain with his finger. It was majorly impressive even though he was in a very powerful state. Maybe she'll give his power to Voldemort.

Harry was now standing at Bellatrix, but he immediately returned to a normal pose. "Where's the rest?" he asked.

Bellatrix looked around and saw no one but herself. She looked around the room at both her left and right, and it wasn't until she looked the second time at the left that she got what she needed for an answer.

There was a note on the door, and she pulled it off. Upon reading, she facepalmed.

"What's the matter?" Harry skipped forward.

Bellatrix, almost in a fit, threw the letter at Harry. He catched it with ease.

The letter read, "Gone for breakfast and to pickup Pettigrew, be back by 6." -Rodolphus.

"No wonder half of my men are gone. They've left." Bellatrix hissed. This sadly wasn't her lucky day.

Harry shrugged. As much as he was also disappointed in half of them being gone, he also liked it because he couldn't see well, and since this would be more challenging to worry about an army of them. He brushed that thought aside as he heard another voice.

" **Honey, can you hear me?"** Emma's voiced rang in Harry's ear again.

" **Yeah, mom, I hear you.** "

" **Harry, please be careful, Bellatrix may be a death eater, but she's not going to be easily beaten. She can trick you with a few ideas on her mind.** "

Harry was going to ask why, but then he remembered: MAGIC.

Regardless, he looked back at Bellatrix, who now seemed to be even more enraged. "If my comrades won't help me, I guess I'll recapture you myself." she pulled out her wand.

(A/N: If any of you want, play Hearts on Fire right now.)

"CRUCIO!" She would cast. Harry, in spite of his heavy diamond form, rolled out of the way, albeit barely.

Harry ran towards Bellatrix, and launched multiple punches at her, with the last one slamming her against the door. He rushed up towards her and kicked her through, making her fly into another hallway.

"I won't let you win so easily, FROST!"

Harry heard none of it, and started trying to develop illusions into Bellatrix's mind, causing two glowing orbs around the duo's heads. For about a minute, nothing happened, but Bellatrix finally broke free.

"Septim Sempra!" She soon would cast.

Harry felt a massive pain swept through him like two thick blades penetrated his skin. This only caused his anger to rise.

He ran towards Bellatrix, who now placed a protection spell to defend herself. Sadly, this still wasn't a lucky day, as instead of rebounding the kick, it instead lead through multiple flights of stairs, only stopping once she bolted painfully to the roof, which was now marked with a human crack.

Bellatrix painfully got up using all the strength she had. She looked down to see she went through all of the flights, and now would have to manually come down. Because of the projection, she was now very bloody, and she felt very, very weak. So getting a small boy wasn't an easy task.

What caught her eye though was a speck in the distance of the sky in spite of it being dark. She squinted her eyes to see what it was...a helicarrier.

She groaned. Now she had to hurry and stop Harry, otherwise S.H.I.E.L.D. would get to her first.

She was about to start going back down the stairs until the trapdoor of the entrance blew open. She ducked as the door fell down the crack.

Harry jumped out of the trapdoor entrance to find that Bellatrix was gone. She was just gone...

He looked down at the crack to see if he could find her, but found nothing. His diamond form had given him superhuman stamina, so running all the way to the top wasn't his problem. The problem was that he couldn't see well, and Bellatrix seemed to have vanished.

He was about to give up, and call for backup when he heard a mutter. "Obliviate!" He quickly dashed out of the way, just in time so that the Memory charm would fail to touch him.

He turned around with blurred vision to see Bellatrix, and jumped up to kick her face. He landed and grabbed her leg, before he yanked her and hit her against the floor of the roof. It began to crack after only two slams to the ground.

Bellatrix vanished out of Harry's grasp, and reappeared behind him. "Crucio!" The spell hit Harry on the back of the neck, and he fell on his butt hard, and cause another crack onto the floor. Harry now had to be careful not to jump a lot or even launch a blow to the ground, or else the roof would give way and he would fall.

He heard a voice that would barely be heard from the distance he was at. "There's some light at the roof. We've found it."

Harry silently celebrated, but kept his focus, or what he had, on Bellatrix. "Crucio!" she then proceeded to cast again, stinging Harry like crazy, making him lose his control.

Bellatrix had cast the curse again and again until Harry finally got tired and reverted back to his human form. "Yes, finally." she muttered, and picked up Harry. But what she didn't know was that Harry was planning to surprise attack her while he laid on the ground hard.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled, and he kicked her in the chest, which launched Bellatrix, and she hit a part of the fence on the ceiling hard, making it crack and fall onto the ground from 50 feet above.

Bellatrix looked back and saw Harry about ready to started reverting back. She looked with worried eyes, and looked towards the far ground, and back at Harry. The far ground, Harry, far ground, Harry.

'Looks like I'll have to do this. See you around, poor little Harry.' She finally smiled, although it looked evil when she did.

Harry stopped getting ready to be in his diamond form after looking for a few seconds and watched Bellatrix hold her arms out, showing her in a T-pose. Within minutes, she tripped to her back and fell.

"Stop!" he called, and ran towards Bellatrix's position. He looked down to see where she fell, but she wasn't there. It was like she disappeared. 'What the? Where did she go?'

That question would have to wait as he heard a massive buzzing from wings.

Two spotlights then emerged from the buzzing and shined on Harry, stunning him and making him look away.

Just then, the helicarrier opened a latch, and a rope came out, with it being 10 feet long. Soon, figures in blue armor slid out, and ran down the trapdoor and proceeded further downwards in the fortress.

Soon, a quinjet floated beside the helicarrier, and landed carefully onto the damaged ceiling, making sure not to break it. The door opened, and none other than Emma Frost stepped out.

After exiting, she could only be overjoyed. She saw her son underneath the spotlight, her small bundle of joy safe and sound.

"H-h-harry! Thank goodness you are alright!" she ran towards him and clutched him in a hug, which Harry felt was very tight.

"Mom, it's okay, I did what you said." Harry said under clattered breaths.

The White Queen started kissing her prince wet. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay." Harry looked up above Emma's breasts to see her tearful eyes staring at him with happiness.

Soon enough, the rest came out, and were glad Harry was back as well. They got aboard the quinjet and took off.

"How did you get out?" Thalia asked.

"At first I used stealth, but then when I found Bellatrix, I simply used telepath to know she had the key. I thankfully didn't need to use it, since I launched her with a big kick." Most of the gang aboard laughed.

'Just like his mommy.' Emma thought, although Harry chose not to respond.

"Why weren't there more death eaters rather than those 6 you took care of?" Storm questioned.

"I thought the same, and for some strange reason, half of them were gone to pick up Pettigrew and have breakfast. I guess they're hashed browns." Harry punned, making most of them laugh.

Harry then went onto a serious subject. "Do any of you have a pair of glasses? I lost my old ones, and I believe they may have gotten worse."

"We'll be sure to take you to the eye doctor upon arrival in New York, Harry." Percy answered.

A/N: I'm very sorry this chapter was rushed. I at first didn't know where to begin, and I thought I could at least try to entertain people by having a fight between Harry and Bellatrix. I also didn't want to suffer more delays, so I finished this at the early dawn of Wednesday.

I'm sorry about the delay again, I was being lazy about part of the chapter because I thought about finishing it on Wednesday, but chose to get it over with. I just hope you all at least like it.

Anyway, goodnight, see you next time.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry Potter is The White Diamond Prince

Chapter 12: Mother and Son's Walk in the Park

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! Welcome to another chapter. This chapter will be kinda short, and it focus solely on two characters, while it's a calm one as well.

I apologize for delaying till Wednesday, I just wanted time to think of what I want to add and just have a bit of time to wonder the possibilities for the story.

There's going to be discussion that occurs here because obviously we all know who Dumbledore really is, we're not blind as bats to know he's a master manipulator.

Anyway, let's get started.

 **Credits:**

 **Arsao Tome:** Original Author and storyteller.

 **computerman275:** Adoption.

 **J.K. Rowling:** Creator of Harry Potter.

 **Stan Lee:** Creator of Marvel, including X-Men.

There will be no credit for Rick Riordan for this chapter and for a majority of the chapters onward, as the PJATO characters will either have minor roles or else not appear at all. Sorry, but this is mostly between Marvel and J.K. Rowling, nothing more.

Anyway, let's get started.

August 3rd, 3:00pm, Wednesday, 1994...

Harry and Emma were now at one of the many parks New York City had to offer, as it was a very sunny day, and one of the last few days Harry would have before school would go in session.

Harry now had another pair of glasses thanks to his single vision now occurring in his eyes. They pretty much were like his old glasses, although now they helped see things far, but things that were close were bad as heck and the lenses were blue. At least the prescription could always be renewed in Boston.

He re-celebrated his birthday on August 2nd, as S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to clean things up before they could finish something the family wanted to end.

Harry was given really good gifts. He had an enchanted switchblade which could drain a death eater's stamina if they even got touch by the tip of the blade. He got all of the equipment needed for Grade 4 if he wanted to have help in his studies, and even a compass to set which destination of where he wanted to go. This was soon followed with some cargo pants, t-shirts, and a sweater and scarf. So to say the least, he was loaded with clothing and practicing for defense.

It was now a quiet day, and he was tossing pebbles that he collected into the pond while Emma sat on a nearby bench.

Harry was dressed in some red shorts with white stripes while he wore a blue t-shirt, which perfectly fit him, or else he'd have a problem. His necklace, which was unscathed, was tucked away under his shirt. Emma was dressed in her regular clothing, all white.

Emma could see something in her son that was wrong, which nobody else took a close look at since he kept it secret and told everyone he was fine. She did notice however that at a few occasions, he would mostly look down and frown a little bit.

She watched Harry toss another pebble into the water. It bounced at least 6 times before it finally went down and didn't come back up. A sigh could be heard coming out of Harry's mouth.

After a long moment of silence, Emma finally spoke. "Harry, sweetie, are you okay?"

The only response that came back was a grunt.

"Is something bothering you? I don't think everybody paid much attention since you mostly kept it to yourself."

There was a slight nod, and another grunt.

Another pebble was tossed into the water. It only went up 4 times, before it just stopped.

Although something told her to not bother him, Emma felt like she needed to know if something was bothering Harry. She slowly stood up from her bench, and gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry this moved his head up, and looked at Emma. He just shrugged.

"I feel Happiness, Anger, and Depression all mixed together."

"Why?"

"I'm Happy because I've still got family, my powers, and even my life. Any moment since I've been with the Dursleys, I always wonder if either they'll hurt me, or Voldemort will." his voice came off sad and with a dash of rage.

"I feel Angry because now I can't go to Hogwarts or even drive the car you gave me since I'm 7 years old again." Emma sighed, as she now knew she'd have to explain something to her son.

"And Depression because I feel weaker, I'm afraid I'll be disrespected, and even to the brink I'll have to deal with bloody trouble all over again."

"Harry, language!" Emma pecked.

"Sorry. I just got annoyed for a second."

Emma sighed again. She lifted Harry off his feet, before she walked back to the bench and sat down. This was now the time she would have to talk to him.

"Harry, baby, I'm afraid even if you weren't de-aged, you wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts." She let out, knowing right about now, Harry would soon ask.

"I know that, but even if I wasn't, why?" his voice was filled with confusion and sadness.

"Because, love, I don't trust Albus Dumbledore, and I feel like in order to make sure you're not some easy target, thanks to those death eaters who slipped that de-aging potion into your drink, and can put up a fight even without your diamond form, you'll need to go to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning."

Harry blinked. "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning? Isn't that the school students go to in order to examine their powers and know how they work?"

"Exactly."

"But why there? I don't belong in the muggle world, I belong at Hogwarts."

"There's not a lot of different things between the wizarding world and muggle world, Harry. We both get wars, we both have diseases, both get money, both get clothing no matter what difference they are, both are humans, both are filled with supernatural beings like goblins, and people who were mutated into having different abilities. The main difference that lies between the two worlds is magic."

"Yeah, that's true, but it also lets me be with my friends, and even be free from the Dursleys."

"Honey, you're not going back to the Dursleys regardless of what happens, I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah right, just like the time you confiscated my switchblade."

"Harry, I only took it because I didn't want you to use it whenever someone angers you or if you want revenge. I know you're still mentally a teenager, but you can still cause bad results if you're not careful."

Harry looked down again. "I-I just don't understand what this has to do with Dumbledore. He's like the grandfather I never had."

"That's the side that he allows you to see."

Harry sat up and raised a brow upon looking at his mother. "What?"

"Harry, isn't it obvious? Why do you think he's using the grandfather persona on you?"

"Because he loves me." Harry assured.

"That's not love, he's fooling you. He knows you're the only one who can defeat the dark lord, and he wants you to do whatever he tells you to do." Harry stood in disbelief.

"But..."

"Harry, who is responsible for you having an awful childhood? Who is responsible for having you to wait 14 years till you would get to see more of your family? When did he do anything for you besides talk to you in a calm voice?"

"Voldemort was responsible for killing my original mother and birth father."

"He did kill Lily and James, I won't lie, but besides that, what else has he caused onto you to suffer a terrible life? He's not even aware that you have more family than a Thanksgiving Feast."

"And where were you the entire time? You keep blaming Dumbledore for things that happened in my life, yet you never explained where you were the past 13 years of my life." Harry finally fired.

Emma looked around. "I should've thought about this, shit.", she turned to Harry. "Come on, we've got to discuss this in private."

They walked back to Emma's car, and they drove back to the apartment, which was empty since the Stepford Cuckoos were out shopping.

Emma locked the door so nobody would bother then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Sit." she told him.

Harry shrugged, before he sat down to the right of his mother.

"Harry, I'm very sorry I haven't been with you until you were almost 14. The truth is Harry...I was looking for you."

Harry was still looking at Emma in disbelief, although he was still listening.

"You see, Harry, shortly before Lily and James passed away, they gained the knowledge that Peter was one of Voldemort's death eaters, as well as saw through Dumbledore's seal idea that wasn't going to work, and because of their fear for you, made the will, which was given to Gringotts upon completion. I promised upon Lily that I would look after you as if you were my own in case if they, or your previous caretaker died. That's why I've given you my DNA. I never did this to you so I could get my hands on a son because in all seriousness, I would've been fine with just your sisters, I did it because I wanted to keep my promise, and also because of my love for you. It may sound like I'm lying, but I swear it to you that I would never make you my son under force, as it would make me just as abusive as the Dursleys were to you for years."

Harry, although a little bit in disbelief, shed a tear.

"Unfortunately, the plans the two set up never came into fruition, as Dumbledore didn't like the whole idea they came up with, and instead of doing what the will asked, he got Hagrid to deliver you to the Dursleys, making you believe you were never supposed to have other people to live with until you learned about Sirius and saved him in your last year in school." Emma also began to wipe tears off her eyes, as she went to get a wine glass, before she poured a bit of Red Wine into the glass and sat back down.

Harry just stayed glued to the couch, while he just looked down at the floor. His aunt had been looking for him, yet never guessed where he was?

He finally turned his head back at Emma after she had took a sip from her wine. "Then why weren't you looking for me that much time ago?"

Emma swiped one last tear off her face before she also looked at Harry's blue eyes, which Emma automatically knew were hers. "Because Harry, I didn't get a letter until two days after they passed away that they died. I was heartbroken when I learned my adopted sister and brother-in-law had suffered all because Dumledore fooled them into thinking they'd be alright. I thought at first for 4 days after I got the letter that you were safe, and more than likely were under the care of Sirius, Remus, or Tonks. After those 4 days passed, I wrote a letter to all 3 of them, and their response got my heart exploding into a million pieces...you weren't with them. They were supposed to be your guardians, and yet somehow you weren't under the care of any of them." More tears fell out, and she had to wipe them with the tissues from the tissue box that was sitting on the coffee table. "I spent the rest of the year and throughout the early 80s searching for you whenever I had time to do so, but with no results. I searched for every place on earth except where the Dursleys lived, and I found nothing. I not only was crying a lot because you were gone, but I was scared to death. I spent the last 9 years in Boston believing your parents were dead, and you disappeared, leaving me and everyone that was supposed to take care of you with an endearing mystery. All because Dumbledore wanted YOU to be under his thumb and believe that you have to live with an abusive childhood. He did all of this just so he could gain your trust, and regretted none of his decisions." Emma's face was now red because of not only tears, but also anger that was building up inside of her.

Harry was also now beginning to cry quietly, while more tears fell out of his eyes. "Then why did you come to 4 Privet Drive this summer if you were assured that I was dead or missing?"

"Because once I stopped my searching, I didn't think of what I'd do. I didn't get any idea that you were alive, until I sent a letter to Dumbledore in 1991 to announce my deepest regret that you wouldn't be attending Hogwarts. I didn't get a response until 2 years later in which he said that you were living with the Dursleys because of the sacrifice that Lily had put on you, so they put a blood ward on the house they lived in which would stay active until you were old enough to live on your own, and this whole time you were there learning about magic."

Harry's hands clenched into fists, and anger slowly developed underneath his calm face.

"Harry, I just want you to know that the reason I never found you wasn't because I didn't care, because I DID. It's just that in the will, Lily and James stated that under NO circumstances that you'd be living with Vernon and Petunia. So I never would've guessed in a million years that you'd be quietly living under their roof. If I could go back in time, and take you off of their doorstep before they would wake up, I would do it. I'm very sorry that this had to happen to you Harry, it's just that I had no idea what happened to you. You were completely gone, until Dumbledore spilled the beans last year."

Harry looked down on the floor again, his anger boiling to the core. He couldn't believe that the same old man who he trusted for 3 years would actually be keeping important information from him. It was just wrong.

He gripped the coffee table with steel grips, so hard he could've broken the parts of the table off. He let out a heavy and strong sigh, so powerful it could penetrate your own breathing.

For a solid half hour, he kept on holding onto the table, which was now shaking for 10 minutes.

Soon enough, the shaking stopped, and Harry let go of the table.

"I forgive you." He said to Emma, although he didn't look her in the eye.

One last tear came out of Emma. "Thank you."

Harry placed his hand on his chin. "How am I going to be a mutant if I also want to know magic?" he asked.

Emma smiled. "Baby, you still got your phone, and the numbers of people that can help you teach, and also your friends. You're not going to be only learning about how your powers work."

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded. "Where's the new school anyway?"

"New York."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Then it must be here."

"Actually it's in Salem Center. It's at the very bottom of New York, like really close to Boston." Emma said.

"Oh, I didn't expect that. Oh well, I might as well because although I did well with my skill in my diamond form, I'm not sure I could have more abilities or it's only because I was lucky." Harry thought.

"You'll do good there, I know you will." Emma said, stroking Harry's hair, which looked so much like Emma's hair, except more natural.

A/N: Okay, so I apologize if the setting for the beginning was stupid, I just felt like this would start with a calm atmosphere before drama would kick in.

Also, this chapter was not only made to continue the story, this also wraps up where Emma has been for all this time. I'm sorry if it sounds cheap and Dumbledore's manipulative again, but that seems to be the only thing that keeps the story going. (And to ask you all readers, don't you think in a sense that Dumbledore's manipulative?)

Anyway, have a nice night, and I won't try delaying again.

P.S.: I know the part of the switchblade is overkill, but I wanted to add something awesome for Harry to have in his possession.


	14. Update

Re-write

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing to bring another announcement.

Hey guys, this has some good news and bad news wrapped together.

You see, the bad news is that Harry Potter is The White Diamond Prince is going to be discontinued.

BUT, for the good news, there will be another creation of this story, except re-written. There will be chapters from 1 to the end that are in full detail and not rushed as fuck like the chapters Arsao Tome gave me (sorry dude, but you shouldn't have rushed your first few stories). There will be some backstory that will begin with the first few chapters, and then it will focus after the Prisoner of Azkaban, like the original story. However, unlike the original, Percy Jackson and the Olympians will be out of the story COMPLETELY! Why? Because in all seriousness, Percy Jackson just doesn't collaborate with Marvel and Harry Potter very well, and to be honest, I was going to drop them out of the story anyway. So you're welcome for those who hated the stuff.

The re-write will still have tons of things in common with my creation of the original story, (Harry will be taken by Emma, but unlike the original, there will be some detail given, and I will try my best to use the personality that Harry had in the third book. Harry will eventually become the biological son of Emma and James Potter, while somehow Lily's DNA is terminated because the cells of her inside Harry are destroyed after he is de-aged, (but he will be powerful, I promise.) followed by him changing his surname to "Frost", and there will be conflict when Dumbledore comes around.) The title, summary and picture will be the same in conclusion, (excluding the word "Diamond".) Anyway, I'm sorry this has to be like this, but I've been receiving criticism for lack of detail from the first 7 chapters (believe it or not, Arsao Tome actually wanted me to add more detail to them, but because I didn't want to alter someone's original work via his chapters, I left them alone. So I'm deciding to keep some scraps from his chapters, while I replace old, unneeded parts with fresh and new baked ones.)

Also, I want to add before I end this message, I'm sorry for lack of updating. I said this before, and I'll continue typing it, I DON'T like typing. As much as I like constructing new material for my stories, I also want to get a feel out of them, like if it was canon material, but since that will never happen, I can't feel like I'm getting anywhere.

So alas, I'm sorry, but I can't keep on typing more chapters, since the 7 chapters will still be the same. And to all of you reviewers who gave negative reviews, I'm going to tell you this...You're finally going to get what you like.

Anyway, follow and favorite, and maybe even review, and I'll see you all on the Battlefield! This is computerman275 signing off.


End file.
